Leyendo para mejorar el futuro: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by CleganeSnape
Summary: Justo antes de los T.I.M.O.S Harry, Ron y Hermione reciben una carta del futuro informándoles de que deben ir a la Sala de los Menesteres con una serie de personas ya que ahí descubrirán algo que les ayudará a derrotar a Voldemort. Al llegar se encuentran siete libros encima de una mesa que narran cada año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts y deciden leerlos para mejorar el futuro.
1. Prólogo

**A/N: Primero de todo decir que este es mi primer fanfiction así que lo siento ****si lo he hecho muy mal. Segundo: estoy planeando hacer todos los libros y eso puede llevar un montón de tiempo pero estoy segura al 99% (dejemos un 1% por si acaso) que nunca abandonaré este fic a no ser que me pase algo muy grave ya que llevo queriéndolo escribir desde que me acabé la saga y la mitad de mis personajes favoritos murieron.**** Ahora que ya he dicho esto, vayamos con la historia.  
**

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban desayunando en el Gran comedor el sábado por la mañana, dispuestos a pasarse todo el fin de semana estudiando para los T.I.M.O.S, cuando llegó el correo. Ninguno de los tres esperaba recibir algo por lo que se sorprendieron mucho cuando una lechuza negra como la noche se posó justo delante de ellos. Aquello era muy raro porque el único que normalmente tenía correo era Ron y hacía menos de una semana que la señora Weasley le había mandado un paquete. Harry alargó la mano para coger la carta que el animal llevaba en el pico y descubrió que iba dirigida a ellos tres.

-Es para nosotros. Veis, lo pone en el sobre.- añadió al ver sus caras de extrañeza.

-Pero eso no es posible.-dijo Hermione.- ¿Quién puede habérnosla enviado?

-Quizás lo sabremos si leemos la carta.- interrumpió Ron.-¿Puedo?-preguntó señalando al pergamino que Harry sostenía entre sus manos.

-Claro.-asintió Harry

Ron se aclaró la garganta, cogió aire y comenzó a leer:

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione:_

_Sabemos que estáis muy ocupados con vuestros exámenes pero lo que vamos a deciros es de extrema importancia ya que os ayudará a ganar la guerra._

_Primero de todo: Harry debes coger el regalo que Sirius te hizo para Navidad, ábrelo y utilízalo para hablar con él, dile que avise a las siguientes personas y que vengan a la Sala de los Menesteres en cuanto puedan ya que allí encontraran las claves para vencer a Voldemort:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Remus Lupin _

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Fred y George Weasley_

_Vosotros también debéis avisar a un par de personas más e ir después a la Sala de los Menesteres, llevaros con vosotros las varitas porque no podréis entrar a menos que la Sala reconozca vuestra magia:_

_Ginny Weasley _

_Severus Snape _

_Seguramente os estaréis preguntando porque no derrotamos nosotros mismos a Voldemort si tenemos los medios para hacerlo, la razón es muy simple y muy complicada al mismo tiempo: somos del futuro, uno en el que él ya ha sido destruido pero muchas vidas se han perdido y por ello os pedimos ayuda para cambiarlo. Ahora es vuestra elección el hacer caso o no a esta carta pero estamos seguros que teniendo una oportunidad de destruirle no la dejareis escapar._

_Con mucho cariño,_

_A.S.P/ J.S.P/ L.L.P/ R.W/ H.W_

Ninguno de los tres habló durante unos segundos, simplemente se quedaron mirando el mensaje con la boca abierta hasta que Ron dijo:

-¿¡Qué demonios…!?¿Quién es esta gente? De verdad esperan que nos traguemos eso?

-No sé, Ron, yo no conozco ninguna magia capaz de enviar objetos al pasado pero quizás los del futuro hayan descubierto cómo. Debemos tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

-¡Oh vamos Hermione! Seguro que han sido Malfoy y sus amigos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

-Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza lo que Malfoy y el resto de mortífagos quieren es que las cosas sigan igual, que nadie crea en el regreso de Quién-tú-ya-sabes. ¿Porqué se molestarían a escribir una carta como esta?

-¡Y yo que sé! Es Malfoy, querrá tendernos una trampa. Apóyame en esto Harry…

Pero Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ¿sería posible lo que aquella carta les ofrecía: un futuro sin Voldemort?¿y que no hubiera que perder vidas para conseguirlo? La idea le parecía un sueño maravilloso y aunque no quería creer lo que la carta decía, poco a poco empezó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad. De pronto se puso en pie y dijo:

-No sé si es cierto o no pero creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en la Sala Común, aquí puede oírnos cualquiera.

Llegaron a Sala común y se sentaron en una mesa apartada de las demás y donde no hubiera nadie (lo cual era difícil porque la mayoría estaban atiborradas de alumnos estudiando en grupo). Nada más instalarse Hermione comenzó a hablar en voz baja:

-Mirad, me creo tan poco como vosotros lo que hay en esta carta pero ¿y si fuera verdad? Debemos ir a la Sala de Los Menesteres y comprobarlo.

-¿Y si Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle están por ahí? Con lo enfadada que está Umbridge desde que Fred y George se marcharon y la dejaron con esos pantanos no me apetece que me ponga un castigo.

Harry se los había quedado mirando con expresión divertida ¿desde cuándo Hermione apostaba por romper las reglas y Ron predicaba prudencia? Sacudió la cabeza deseando que hubiese algún modo de comprobar la veracidad de la carta y entonces se le ocurrió:

-Escuchad, podemos abrir el regalo de Sirius a ver que es, si funciona como explica la carta le preguntamos qué hacer y si no pues ya sabremos que es mentira. Además, es evidente que no son enemigos porque saben que estuve con Sirius en Navidad y a él todavía no lo han capturado.

Los ojos de sus dos amigos se iluminaron:

-¡Cómo no lo pensamos antes!-exclamó Hermione llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¡Genial! .-dijo Ron levantándose de un salto.-Vamos al cuarto a mirarlo, no habrá nadie, están todos estudiando.

Al llegar al dormitorio Harry se dirigió hacia su baúl, cogió el paquete arrugado que había en una de sus esquinas y lo desenvolvió. Era un pequeño espejo cuadrado, viejo y un poco sucio. Lo sostuvo frente a su cara y vio su reflejo que lo miraba. Le dio la vuelta. En la parte de atrás había una nota garabateada por Sirius.

_Este es un espejo de doble sentido, yo tengo el otro del par. Cuando necesites hablarme, di mi nombre en él; aparecerás en_ _el mío y podremos hablar. James y yo lo usábamos para chalar cuando estábamos castigados._

Los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada, si la carta había estado en lo correcto respecto al regalo ¿podía ser que lo demás también fuera cierto? Dispuesto a comprobarlo Harry agarró con ambas manos el espejo y dijo el nombre de su padrino en voz alta y clara. Al principio parecía que no pasaba nada pero de pronto la superficie del espejo se onduló y apareció la cara preocupada de Sirius:

-¿Harry?¿Estás bien?¿Ha pasado algo?

Harry sintió como la calidez inundaba su pecho al notar la preocupación en la voz de su padrino y se alegró de poder mantener una conversación en condiciones después de varios meses, ya que, aunque habían hablado hacía un par de semanas sobre lo que había visto en el pensadero de Snape, eso no contaba porque Harry había estado más pendiente de obtener la verdad sobre su padre y de evitar que Umbridge lo atrapara que de hablar con Sirius.

-Estoy bien.-contestó con una sonrisa-Todos lo estamos.-añadió señalando a Ron y a Hermione, ellos hicieron un gesto de saludo que Sirius devolvió.-La razón por la que te hemos llamado es que hemos recibido esta carta y esperábamos que pudieras ayudarnos.

Después de leerle el mensaje, Sirius estuvo pensando unos segundos hasta que finalmente se levantó y dijo:

-No habléis de esto con nadie excepto con las personas que pone en la carta. Id a buscar a Ginny y volved aquí . Mientras tanto yo me pondré en contacto con Dumbledore y le preguntaré que hacer.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Snape?-preguntó Harry.-Aquí pone que también le tenemos que avisar.

Sirius puso una cara de disgusto parecida a la que llevaba su ahijado en esos momentos ante la perspectiva de tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario con el maestro de pociones y dijo:

-Bueno… si no hay más remedio tendréis que ir a buscarle pero como todavía no estamos muy seguros de si nos creemos esto o no, por ahora solamente Ginny.

Después de decir eso la cara de Sirius desapareció y el espejo se oscureció. Harry se lo quedó mirando, dudando entre dejarlo en el baúl o en su bolsillo, finalmente optó por llevarlo en la túnica ya que ahora que había visto lo útil que era, tenía miedo de dejarlo desprotegido en la habitación. Se guardó el regalo con cuidado y siguió a sus amigos en busca de Ginny.

La hermana de Ron se encontraba paseando por los jardines con sus amigas por lo que en el largo camino de vuelta a la sala común tuvieron tiempo de contarle todo. Ella les creyó enseguida y sin hacer preguntas sobre el origen de la carta algo que Harry agradeció ya que ni siquiera él tenía respuestas. Al llegar al dormitorio los cuatro se sentaron en las camas esperando a que Sirius volviese a llamar.

-¿Por qué creéis que me han avisado a mí?-dijo Ginny al cabo de un tiempo.- Quiero decir, a vosotros es evidente: lleváis enfrentándoos a Voldemort desde primero y seréis útiles cuando haya que derrotarle porque ya le conocéis pero ¿yo? No es que me queje, me encanta poder ayudar pero hay muchos miembros de la Orden que no aparecen en la carta y, en cambio, yo sí, no lo entiendo.

Harry la observó unos instantes extrañado, la Ginny que conocía normalmente no era así, era valiente, decidida y segura de sí misma. ¿A que venían esas dudas? Y entonces se dió cuenta:

-Ginny, escúchame. Tú también te has enfrentado a él. Sí-dijo al ver que ella intentaba interrumpirle.- Te enfrentaste a él- repitió.-con sólo once años. Al darte cuenta de lo que pasaba quisiste luchar y resistirte y lo conseguiste, no es culpa tuya que te engañara: magos más mayores y experimentados han caído en sus trampas. Creo que sé porque te necesitan los del futuro al fin y al cabo ya has luchado contra Voldemort y formas parte del E.D, sí nos quieren a nosotros definitivamente te quieren a ti.- Harry no sabía de dónde había salido todo eso pero al parecer sus palabras funcionaron porqué Ginny, más calmada, asintió.

Levantó la mirada hacia sus amigos y vio que Ron y Hermione le miraban, el primero pensativo y la última con una sonrisa. Harry iba a preguntarle a su amiga que le hacía tanta gracia cuando oyó la voz de Sirius que salía del espejo:

-¿Harry, estáis ahí?

-Sí, aquí estamos, ya hemos ido a buscar a Ginny.

-Perfecto, hola Gin.

-¡Hola Sirius!

-¿Gin?¿ Desde cuándo te llama así?-preguntó Harry divertido.

-Pasé todo el verano en su casa- respondió ésta con una sonrisa

Harry sonrió a su vez y volvió a centrar su atención en el espejo:

-¿Has encontrado a Dumbledore?

-Sí, pude comunicarme con él y está viniendo a Grimmauld Place. Le he explicado por encima el asunto y cree que es posible que la carta diga la verdad.-se los quedó mirando.-¿Sois conscientes de lo que significa esto? Podríamos acabar con Voldemort, esta vez para siempre y no tendríamos que perder vidas para lograrlo.

Los cuatro amigos asintieron solemnemente.

Entonces Harry, de pronto muy nervioso, dijo:

-Pero aún así es posible que algo salga mal, quiero decir, aunque sepamos como destruirle no será tan sencillo y siempre puede fallar algo y-

-Sí-le interrumpió Sirius amablemente.- es posible que algo salga mal pero esto podría facilitarnos muchísimo las cosas. Deja de preocuparte-añadió con una sonrisa.- y piensa en lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar.

-¿Nos?¿Vienes a Hogwarts? ¿No es un poco arriesgado?-Harry no sabía si estar contento o no. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a su padrino pero no quería que Sirius pusiera en peligro su libertad viniendo hasta allí a pesar de lo que dijese la carta.

- Merlin, eres peor que Remus-dijo riendo: la perspectiva de abandonar Grimmauld Place había puesto a su padrino de un humor excelente.- Tranquilo Harry, Dumbledore lo tiene todo controlado, al fin y al cabo a él quieren capturarle incluso más que a mí.

-Mm.. Bueno, está bien entonces.-dijo Harry más calmado.

En ese instante oyeron ruidos procedentes de algún lugar detrás de Sirius al mismo tiempo que un hombre de larga barba blanca y túnica azul cielo entraba en la habitación.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-exclamaron los niños muy contentos después de meses sin ver a su director.

El hombre sonrió a sus alumnos y fue saludándolos uno a uno a través del espejo.

-Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron.-las orejas de éste enrojecieron al oír al viejo mago llamarle por su nombre.-¿Qué tal estáis?¿Muchas novedades en la escuela?.-dijo tranquilamente.

Los amigos se miraron unos a otros, solo Dumbledore podía preguntar eso en aquel momento, como si no pasara nada extraño en Hogwarts ni él hubiera tenido que huir del colegio meses antes.

-Bueno.. ahora mismo estamos estudiando para los T.I.M.O.S, señor, pero este último trimestre con la profesora Umbridge no ha sido nada fácil -respondió Hermione un poco cortada por hablar con Dumbledore directamente.

-La verdad es que sí, profesor. Umbridge ha convertido Hogwarts en una cárcel: cada dos por tres escribe un nuevo decreto prohibiendo una cosa o la otra. Por suerte, Fred y George se fueron el otro día haciendo explotar un montón de petardos y dejando pantanos que ella no sabe limpiar por todo el colegio, además Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de Quidditch y eso ha mejorado la situación un poco.-contestó Harry quién ahora mismo se sentía más optimista de lo que se había sentido en todo el año frente la perspectiva de poder destruir a Voldemort y hablar con su padrino y Dumbledore de nuevo.

-Ya veo…-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y él notó que aunque todavía sentía ese impulso irracional por atacarlo esta vez era mucho más débil, se alegró de ello e hizo una nota mental de hablarle al mago sobre eso en cuanto se presentase la ocasión.

-Albus-dijo Sirius interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas.-ahora que ya estás aquí ¿por qué no te explican más detalladamente lo de la carta?.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Siento haberme ido por las ramas pero es que hacía mucho que no oía noticias de Hogwarts.-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.-Supongo que tenéis la carta aquí, ¿no?-los muchachos asintieron.- Perfecto entonces, ¿podéis leérmela, por favor?

Así lo hicieron y mientras tanto podían ver a Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

-Está bien -dijo cuando terminaron.-estoy bastante convencido de que el mensaje es verdadero pero sólo lo sabremos cuando vayamos a Hogwarts. Vosotros permaneced en el dormitorio, yo iré a buscar a los Weasley y me pondré en contacto con Severus.-Harry dio un suspiro de alivio- Sirius, tú habla con Remus y dile que avise a Nymphadora. Nos vemos aquí en quince minutos.

-Perdón, profesor, pero ¿cómo van a llegar todos a Hogwarts sin que nadie les vea?- preguntó Hermione pensando en los hechizos anti-aparición que rodeaban el castillo y sus terrenos.

-Verá, Señorita Granger-dijo el mago sonriendo mientras sus ojos resplandecían- ser director tienes sus ventajas y me atrevería a decir que Hogwarts todavía no ha aceptado a la profesora Umbridge como tal ¿no es así?

-Así es, señor. Ella intentó entrar en su despacho pero la gárgola no la dejó pasar-respondió Ron riendo entre dientes.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se hizo más pronunciada:

-No debería decirlo-repuso con los ojos todavía brillantes.-pero me alegro de no tener a esa mujer sentada entre mis cosas. De todos modos no debéis preocuparos, no sólo nos apareceremos directamente en el séptimo piso, sino que además esta mañana la profesora Unbridge no se encuentra en la escuela, ha ido al Ministerio a informar a Cornelius sobre el estado de Hogwarts y no es probable que vuelva hasta la tarde.

Diciendo esto se puso en pie, se despidió de los niños y de Sirius y salió por la puerta. A los pocos segundos le oyeron desaparecerse.

-Bueno,-dijo Sirius- yo debería ir a buscar a Remus. Quedaros todos juntos hasta que vuelva a contactar con vosotros y no llaméis mucho la atención. Sí, sé que es extraño que yo diga esto pero hemos de ir con cuidado: hay mucho en juego. Nos vemos en un rato, adiós chicos.

-¡Hasta luego, Sirius!- dijeron los muchachos

Con eso el rosto de Sirius desapareció y el espejo se apagó. Los amigos se sentaron en las camas dispuestos a esperar mientras discutían sobre lo que encontrarían en la Sala de los Menesteres:

-¿Qué creéis que será lo que nos ayude a derrotar a V-Voldemort?-preguntó Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo por decir su nombre.

-No sé-dijo Ron-¿Quizás una arma?¿Algo como una varita muy poderosa o un hechizo imparable?

-Puede que sean indicaciones sobre como vencerle o sobre cómo conseguir lo que le destruye -añadió Ginny- En la carta pone "claves para vencer a Voldemort" no "armas".

-¿Y si son instrucciones sobre cómo utilizar lo que sea que haya en el Departamento de Misterios?-preguntó Harry.- Ya sabéis, ese "arma" de la que hablaba la Orden en verano. ¿Y si la razón por la que él la quiere es para evitar que lleguemos nosotros antes y la utilicemos? ¿Y si fuese un arma para poder luchar contra él y por eso Voldemort está tan interesado en tenerla en su poder?

De pronto, Harry lo veía todo claro: si existiese algo capaz de derrotarle, Voldemort se obsesionaría con ello ( eso explicaría sus continuos viajes nocturnos al Ministerio) y lo intentaría destruir para continuar siendo invencible.

-Puede ser.-dijo Hermione muy emocionada, calculando todas las posiblidades-aunque tendremos que esperar para saberlo. Por cierto, ¿lleváis vuestra varita encima?-Harry y Ginny asintieron, Ron negó con la cabeza pero se inclinó para sacarla del cajón al lado de su cama y se la guardó en el bolsillo.- Yo la tengo en el dormitorio, hoy tenía planeado estudiar teoría así que no he pensado que la necesitaría.-se levantó- Voy a buscarla.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Ginny.

Hermione asintió y las dos muchachas se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas.

-Me alegro de que Ginny haya estado más cómoda contigo estos últimos meses-dijo Ron en cuanto se fueron.

- Ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, yo también.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es una verdadera Weasley,¿no?-añadió Ron con orgullo.

-La verdad es que sí,-sonrió Harry- ¿viste lo bien que lo hizo en el E.D? No me gustaría enfrentarme a ella en un duelo.

-Pues créeme, será mejor que no la hagas enfadar, te lo digo por experiencia: una vez me tiñó el pelo de verde. Fred y George se burlaron de mi durante toda una semana porque no se me iba. ¡No hace gracia, Harry!-añadió al ver que su amigo soltaba una risotada.- Mi madre le dijo a Ginny que hiciera el contra hechizo pero ella juró que se le había olvidado y tuve que aguantar siete días con ese pelo horroroso hasta que se apiadó de mí y "milagrosamente" recordó como devolverlo a su estado normal. ¡Fue horrible!

Al ver que Harry se estaba desternillando Ron puso cara de ofendido pero era evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no sonreír y unirse a las carcajadas de su amigo. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a reírse él también. En ese momento regresaron las chicas quienes quedaron sorprendidas al ver la situación y tuvieron que esperar a que los dos amigos se calmasen para que les pudieran explicar lo sucedido.

-Aunque ahora me ría.-terminó Ron.- en su momento lo pasé fatal.

-No haberme hecho enfadar.-bromeó Ginny sacando la lengua- Aunque estuvo mal por mi parte dejarte así una semana entera. Lo siento.

Ron asintió agradecido y cambiando de tema preguntó:

-¿Cuántos tiempo ha pasado? ¿No deberían habernos avisado ya?

-Todavía faltan un par de minutos.-informó Hermione. Mientras tanto comprobemos que lo tenemos todo: ¿varitas?

-Sí-contestaron todos.

-¿Carta?

-Aquí.- dijo Ron sacándola de su bolsillo

-¿Espejo?

-Encima de mi cama.-dijo Harry

-Perfecto. ¿Qué más podemos necesitar?.-preguntó Hermione pensativa.

-¿La capa de invisibilidad? Así podréis ir al séptimo piso sin tener que dar explicaciones: se supone que deberíais estar estudiando.

-Tienes razón, Ginny. Ahora la cojo.- dijo Harry agachándose para sacar la capa de dentro de su baúl.-¿Creéis que cabremos los tres?

-Si vamos lentos y con cuidado supongo que sí.

-Genial, entonces ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que nos avisen.

Al cabo de unos segundos la voz de Sirius salió por tercera vez en aquel día del espejo acompañada por la de cierto hombre lobo:

-¡Profesor Lupin!

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Muy bien.-contestaron los alumnos

-Me alegro. Veréis, ya estamos todos aquí así que ahora Dumbledore va a ir apareciéndose con cada uno de nosotros justo delante de la Sala de los Menesteres. Será mejor que vayáis tirando hacia el séptimo piso pero id con cuidado que no os vea nadie.

-Iremos debajo de la capa.-le informó Harry.

-Perfecto. –dijo Remus sonriendo.-Nos vemos en cinco minutos, entonces.

-Llévate el espejo por si acaso. -añadió Sirius- Hasta ahora.-se despidió.

Nada más apagarse, Harry guardó con cuidado el espejo su bolsillo y se metió bajo de la capa junto con Ron y Hermione. Ginny los seguía muy de cerca pero siempre vigilando de no chocar contra ellos. Por suerte al ser un sábado por la mañana los alumnos más pequeños todavía dormían y la mayoría de los mayores se encontraban estudiando en el gran comedor o en sus salas comunes por lo que no se encontraron a casi nadie. Al llegar al séptimo piso se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres y pasaron tres veces por delante de ella pensando en su necesidad de acceder hasta que la puerta apareció. Entonces se quitaron la capa, empujaron entre los cuatro el portón y entraron.

La habitación había cambiado mucho desde que se impartían en ella las clases del E.D: era más grande y amplia y tenía un aspecto cálido y hogareño que a Harry le recordaba a la sala común de Gryffindor. En el centro se erigía un escritorio circular rodeado de sofás y sillones de color oscuro y aspecto cómodo, en una esquina había una mesa larga parecida a las del Gran Comedor y al fondo podía distinguir algunas puertas repartidas por las paredes así como más butacas frente a una chimenea en torno a la cual se encontraban varias estanterías.

Los muchachos habían estado tan ocupados contemplando la transformación de la Sala que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían dos personas en ella. Por un momento Harry estuvo a punto de sacar la varita pero vio que se trataba del señor y la señora Weasley. Ginny y Ron también los reconocieron porque rápidamente fueron a saludarles, los dos adultos abrazaron a sus hijos y después hicieron lo mismo con Harry y Hermione .

Harry se encontraba envuelto en los brazos de la señora Weasley cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, se dio la vuelta y vio como Remus, Tonks y Sirius entraban en la habitación. Su padrino le recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un abrazo que le dejó sin respiración. Después de conseguir zafarse de él Harry fue a saludar a Remus y a Tonks, quien, para la ocasión, llevaba el pelo amarillo Hufflepuff (tributo a su casa).

En ese momento Fred y George irrumpieron en la habitación haciendo reverencias:

-Gracias, damas y caballeros-dijo Fred- por haber montando todo esto en nuestro honor.

-Aunque-continuó George- si queríais vernos no tenías más que venir a nuestra tienda, no hacía falta que pusierais a Ya-sabéis-quién como excusa.

Todos los presentes (incluida, sorprendentemente, Molly) lanzaron un bufido de risa y se apresuraron a saludar a los gemelos. Después de hacerlo Harry se quedó observando cómo los presentes reían y hablaban entre ellos, de pronto, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y comprendió que no importaba cuantas conexiones tuviese con Voldemort ni lo extraña que fuese su vida: ellos eran su familia e iban a estar ahí pasase lo que pasase.

En aquel instante las puertas de la Sala se abrieron por tercera vez y Dumbledore y Snape entraron por ellas. Al ver el panorama, el director sonrió y Snape trató de mantener su cara impasible y no dejarse llevar por el disgusto que le provocaba tener que compartir más tiempo del necesario con toda esa gente (especialmente Sirius).

-Ahora que ya estamos todos aquí-comenzó Dumbledore- veamos que nos han traído nuestros amigos del futuro.

Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa del centro donde se encontraban unos cuantos libros apilados y una nota. Dumbledore hizo un par de complicados movimientos de varita mientras susurraba palabras extrañas y cuando comprobó que no era peligroso alargó una mano para coger el primer tomo. Snape, que se había ido acercando mientras Dumbledore estudiaba los libros, hizo ademán de coger el brazo del director pero, finalmente, confió en el buen juicio del hombre y no evitó que éste tomara el primer volumen.

Dumbledore leyó el título del libro que había cogido y puso cara de sorpresa. Rápidamente le pasó el libro a Snape quien levantó una ceja y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry directamente. El niño le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad que parecía sincera así que el maestro de pociones descartó la absurda idea de que todo eso era una broma montada por el chico para llamar la atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Albus?-preguntó Sirius

-Este libro que se encontraba encima de la mesa-explicó Dumbledore mostrando el volumen en alto.- se titula "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal".

Por toda la sala se oyeron gemidos de sorpresa y los presentes se giraron para mirar a Harry interrogativamente.

-Pero, señor, ¿qué significa esto?¿Porqué está mi nombre ahí?

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Pero hay una carta junto a los libros, deberíamos leerla ¿no creéis?

No recibió contestación aunque tampoco la esperaba. Recogió la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Queridos amigos del pasado,_

_Estos libros que veis están narrados desde la perspectiva de Harry Potter y cuentan las aventuras que él y sus amigos vivieron o vivirán (si no cambiáis el futuro) en sus años de estudiantes. Cada libro corresponde a un año y hay en total siete. Sabemos que esto supone una violación a la intimidad de Harry ya que serán sus pensamientos los que se lean en voz alta y por eso es él quién tiene la última palabra. Si decide que no quiere hacerlo los libros desaparecerán y será como si nada hubiese pasado, si por el contrario accede a leerlos debéis leer los libros en este orden:_

_-Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_

_- Harry Potter y la cámara secreta_

_- Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkhaban _

_- Harry Potter y el cáliz de Fuego_

_- Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_

_- Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_

_- Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_

_Buena suerte y (si queréis) buena lectura_

_A.S.P/ J.S.P/ L.L.P/ R.W/ H.W _

-Bueno, parece que todo depende de ti.-apuntó Dumbledore sonriendo.- ¿Entonces, qué decides, Harry?

El chico se quedó pensando unos instantes, disfrutando la sensación de por fin poder escoger algo en su vida. Rápidamente hizo un esquema mental con los pros y los contras que leer los libros implicaba: por un lado podrían derrotar a Voldemort y vivir en paz de una vez por todas pero, por otro, iba a perder completamente su intimidad: sus temores, pensamientos y anhelos más secretos iban a ser revelados así como el tema de los Dursley y todas las veces que él y sus amigos habían roto las normas. No quería que todo eso se supiera y menos si Snape tenía que escucharlo también, además, según los del futuro Voldemort acabaría siendo destruido de todas formas así que qué más daba. Entonces recordó otra cosa que la carta había dicho, que muchas vidas se perdieron por el camino y se avergonzó de sí mismo: tenía la posibilidad de acabar con el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos y la estaba desperdiciando por guardar unos pocos secretos. Respiró hondo y mirando al director dijo:

-Escojo leer los libros.

Dumbledore asintió sonriendo y Harry pudo ver un toque de orgullo en sus ojos azules.

-En ese caso será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos-comentó mientras se acercaba al escritorio.-¿Y si nos sentamos? Aquí hay sitio para todos- dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón .

Los demás accedieron y se le unieron alrededor de la mesa: Snape se sentó en una butaca a la derecha de director; Arthur y Molly en un sofá a su izquierda seguidos de Sirius en su propio sillón; Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione en un asiento de cuatro; George y Fred cada uno en sus respectivas sillas y Remus y Tonks. El hombre-lobo y la metamorfomaga cerraban el círculo de manera que se encontraban a la derecha de Snape.

Dumbledore cogió el primer libro e hizo levitar los seis restantes hasta las estanterías del fondo de la Sala. Después preguntó si alguien quería leer.

-Yo.-respondió Sirius animadamente.

-¡Pero qué es lo que veo!-exclamó Remus.- ¡Sirius Black ofreciéndose a leer un libro! Debo de estar soñando… -el aludido soltó un bufido de risa.

-Sé que es raro pero lo hago porque quiero saber que sucedió en el primer año de mi ahijado.-dijo mirando a Harry.

-Pero si ya te conté lo que pasó.

-Sí y me parece increíble que pudierais sobrevivir a todo eso siendo tan jóvenes: Voldemort, el Basilisco…-reprimió un escalofrío.- De todas formas me lo explicaste muy por encima y yo quiero saber todos los detalles.-esbozó una sonrisa malévola.- Especialmente en lo que se refiere a tu relación con las chicas ya que siendo el hijo de tu padre serán desastrosas.-soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de espanto en el rostro de su ahijado.- Bueno pues allá vamos.-se aclaró la garganta.-** "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal", capitulo 1 "El niño que vivió"**

**A/N: ¿Qué tal está? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿fatal? **

**Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	2. Capítulo 1 El niño que vivió

Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling

A/N: Vale pues aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Quería actualizar antes pero tuve que estudiar para mi último examen (por fin) y luego tomarme unos merecidos días de descanso. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia o la han marcado como favorito en especial a Juli-Pim por su review. Ahora a por la historia:

**El señor y la señora Dursley, **-Harry frunció el ceño-** que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive,**

-En serio tenemos que oír hablar de esta gente…- se quejó Sirius.

-Teniendo en cuenta que Harry vive con ellos, yo diría que sí.- le respondió Tonks.

**estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. **

-El sueño de cualquier mujer.-comentó Ginny con una mirada soñadora.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos rieron entre dientes.

Todos los que habían visto al tío de Harry estuvieron de acuerdo con el libro.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. **

Y a nosotros de pequeños-pensó Snape con una punzada de nostalgia.

-Merlín- dijo Sirius riendo.- Estas descripciones son acertadísimas.

Todos los presentes le dieron la razón, incluso (aunque mentalmente y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo) Snape.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Será que no han conocido a muchos niños.-dijo Harry.

Ron sonrió a su mejor amigo.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor**

**temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

Toda la Sala se puso en tensión al leer esa frase.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años;**

Remus y Sirius asintieron recordando.

**tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, **

Molly, pensando en sus propios hermanos, se entristeció al escucharlo .

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, **

Snape estaba de acuerdo con el libro pero no lo demostró.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

¡Gracias a Merlín!- pensaron todos los presentes.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño** **era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: **

La voz de Sirius temblaba de rabia.

**no querían que Dudley se juntara** **con un niño como aquél.**

Toda la Sala ( a excepción de Snape, por supuesto) lanzó un gruñido. Los ojos de Dumbledroe se oscurecieron y deseó poder haber enviado a Harry a otro lugar pero sabía que las protecciones de sangre eran imprescindibles.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, **

Harry rodó los ojos recordando las corbatas de su tío.

**y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

Molly arrugó la nariz ante la mala educación del niño y Arthur se preguntó cómo podían los Dursleys tolerar semejante actitud por parte del crío. Al mismo tiempo todos los hijos Weasley pensaban en las consecuencias que habrían sufrido si ellos se hubiesen comportado de ese modo.

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

-Qué horror de mote.- comentó Sirius haciendo ver que se estremecía .

**Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. **

Dumbledore sonrió al reconocer a la profesora McGonagall pero luego recordó el día en que eso sucedió y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato.**

Los de la Sala estaban pensando que se le daba demasiada importancia al gato para tratarse de una tontería. Rápidamente los pensamientos de todos se dirigieron hacia la profesora McGonagall .

**Éste le devolvió la mirada. **

Definitivamente Minerva-pensaron Snape y Remus quienes habían pasado más tiempo con la profesora y la conocían mejor.

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

-Algunos gatos sí. Y también algunos perros y ciervos.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Remus le miró divertido y por un momento pareció rejuvenecer diez años.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. **

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. **

Los adultos negaron con la cabeza, la comunidad mágica debía tener más cuidado si no quería ser descubierta.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. **

Un momento… No será el día que…-dijo Remus. Los Dumbledore asintió gravemente confirmando sus peores sospechas.

**El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!¡Qué valor! **

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros pensando que no había nada malo en ello.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros.**

**No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. **

Hermione frunció el ceño: personas con capa, lechuzas volando… Ella no había visto nada de eso antes de descubrir que era maga. Se preguntó que había pasado en el mundo mágico para que los brujos se comportasen así.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

Molly puso mala cara: no le extrañaba que el hijo hubiese salido así teniéndolo a él como padre.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas**

Harry puso cara de asombro

**y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

Ah, ahora todo cobra sentido-pensó.

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Estas palabras acabaron por hundir el estado de ánimo de la sala.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado.**- Vaya elección de palabras, pensó Hermione frunciendo el ceño- **El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr **-Harry soltó un gemido de sorpresa.- **hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. **

-¿Es que se puede comportar de otra manera?- bromeó Fred

Algunas personas sonrieron y eso sirvió para rebajar la tensión del ambiente.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. **

-En el mundo mágico sí que lo es.- dijo Ron

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. **

Tonks pensó en lo triste que era todo eso ya que le recordaba a lo que sus tías habían hecho con su madre por casarse con un nacido muggle. Aunque, reflexionó, si no podían aceptar lo que eran o lo que les hacía feliz, quizás era mejor así.

**Podría llamarse Harvey. **

Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George pusieron cara de espanto.

**O Harold. **

Sus muecas se hicieron más pronunciadas.

-Sí claro.-rió George.- Harold Potter "El-niño-que–vivió".

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo.-**

Sirius leyó esta parte mirando al libro con infinito desagrado.

**¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! **

¡Ya le gustaría!-replicó Harry.- Todo lo que tiene por hermana es una mujer amargada que vive con doce perros y no tiene medida con el Bourbon.

Ron y Hermione, que habían oído hablar de Marge, asintieron de acuerdo con él. El resto de la Sala en cambio le miró extrañado pero de acuerdo con que ya le gustaría a Dursley tener una hermana como Lily. Snape tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener su cara impasible: pocas cosas podían afectarle pero insultar a Lily Evans era una de ellas.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa.** **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

Harry se sorprendió al oír a tío Vernon disculparse ya que normalmente sólo era educado cuando quería causar buena impresión o le causaba algún beneficio.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta.** **No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

Los adultos volvieron a negar con la cabeza ante el poco cuidado de algunos magos.

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que**

**alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido!¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

Ahora incluso los niños sabían de qué día se trataba y miraron a Harry con pena.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado.** **Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran** **imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

Sirius sintió lástima por el hombre y por lo aburrida que debía ser su vida cuando recordó de quien se trataba. Según lo que Harry le había contado, los Dursley lo habían tratado de una manera parecida a la que él mismo había sido tratado en su propia casa: despreciado, falto de cariño y sintiendo que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

—**¡Fuera!—dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. **

Todos los presentes, que habían sufrido la mirada, sonrieron.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. **

-Nope.-dijo Tonks remarcando la "p".

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había prendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). **

-¡Oh, excelente!- ironizó la señora Weasley.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! **

-¿También fueron los magos?- preguntó Harry

-Así es.-contestó el señor Weasley- Algunas personas sólo saben llamar la atención.

**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

-Supongo que ahora ya sabemos que es la mujer quién lleva los pantalones en esa casa.-comentó Sirius

-Como en todas…-murmuró por lo bajo el señor Weasley.

-¿Decías algo, Arthur?- preguntó la señora Weasley

-N-nada, Molly, querida.

Los hijos Weasley soltaron una carcajada que hicieron pasar por una tos que nadie se tragó.

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Harry se entristeció pero luego recordó los catorce años pasados en aquella casa y la pena se esfumó.

Snape recordó a la niña que había conocido y como su envidia infantil había pasado a desprecio y odio al crecer. Una vocecita le recordó que eso era algo parecido a lo que él sentía respecto a Black y Potter (tanto sénior como junior) pero apartó esos pensamientos su cabeza y volvió a centrarse en Petunia. Después de todos estos años había pensado que sus sentimientos hacía Lily se habían suavizado pero era obvio que eso no era así y de pronto sintió una punzada de preocupación por el chico. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa idea de su mente y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba tanto en ella ni en su infancia. Eso se debía a que aunque toda su vida giraba en torno a su hijo, procuraba no remover el pasado ya que era demasiado doloroso.

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley **

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-preguntó Sirius indignado.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: **

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**-**Se nota que no le gusta hablar del tema.- dijo Molly apenada y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Uno, no queremos tu opinión.-empezó Fred

-Y dos, Harry es un nombre mil veces mejor que "Dudley".-continuó George

-Y "Dudley Dursley" ni más ni menos.- siguió Ginny.- ¡Que aparte de feo es un trabalenguas!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks y Sirius soltaron una carcajada. Fred y George fueron corriendo a chocar los cinco con su hermana.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

Dumbledore sonrió.

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... **

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede ni pensar la palabra "magos"?.-dijo Sirius

**bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...** **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Harry asintió, deseando que tío Vernon hubiese tenido razón.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. **

La mayoría de presentes se acercaron a la punta del asiento con anticipación. Tenían una ligera idea de a quien estaría esperando el gato si aquella era la noche de la muerte de los Potter.

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. **

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. **

-¡Dumbledore!- gritaron Ron y Tonks, solo para enrojecer al darse cuenta que el viejo mago se encontraba en la habitación con ellos.

Al director no pareció importarle ya que sonrió con más ganas todavía.

**Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. **

-Parece que usted no ha cambiado mucho en catorce años, ¿eh profesor?-dijo George

La señora Weasley le lanzó una mirada a su hijo pero Dumbledore sonrió, esto era lo que más le gustaba de estar cerca de los jóvenes: su espíritu alegre y despreocupado.

**Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. **

El director reprimió una mueca pensando en las circunstancias que llevaron a su hermano a romperle la nariz.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. **

-Oh, sí que me daba cuenta pero tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle.**

**Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata.**

Todos en la Sala, menos Snape y Dumbledore, fruncieron el ceño preguntándose que sería ese objeto. El profesor de Pociones sabía de que se trataba ya que el director lo había utilizado en alguna ocasión para que Severus pudiese entregarle noticias sobre el Señor Oscuro sin ser vistos.

**lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó** **con un leve estallido.**

-¡Guau!- exclamaron los alumnos.

Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Arthur y Molly, a pesar de no demostrarlo, se encontraban igual de sorprendidos.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce** **veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle** **fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. **

**-**Nunca he oído hablar de algo así. ¿Lo ha inventado usted, director?-preguntó Remus

Dumbledore asintió y toda la Sala miró con todavía más admiración y respeto al profesor (incluso Harry y Sirius a pesar de estar todavía un poco enfadados con el hombre)

**Si alguien hubiera mirado** **por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como** **cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore** **volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se** **sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la** **palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-¿Se da cuenta de lo raro que hubiera sido si fuese simplemente un gato corriente?-comentó Sirius riendo.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. **

Snape recordó como Minerva le había dicho una vez que lo que más le gustaba de la casa Slytherin era su color.

**Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. **

—**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo—respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

Fred y George rieron entre dientes.

—**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una**

**docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que**

**serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. **

-Estos sí.-dijo Ron señalando al libro, refiriéndose a los Dursley.

Los gemelos sonrieron a su hermano.

**Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

Todos los que habían vivido la Primera Guerra bajaron la cabeza, recordando.

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. **

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

-No.-respondió tristemente el Dumbledore actual.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

Dumbledore sonrió, se sacó uno de la túnica y se lo comió. Al darse cuenta que todos los presentes le estaban observando, les ofreció. Todos, a excepción de Hermione (quién al ser sus padres dentistas no era muy aficionada de los dulces) y Snape (que, como era Snape, no comía caramelos) continuaron leyendo con un dulce en la boca.

—**¿Un qué?**

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si**

**considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. **

-¡Siempre es un buen momento para comer caramelos!-dijo Sirius disfrutando de su dulce como un niño pequeño, al fin y al cabo, no había podido comerlos en doce años. Los presentes sonrieron al animago menos Snape que hizo una mueca de disgusto.

**Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

Ron, el señor y la señora Weasley y (aunque muy poco) Ginny se estremecieron al oír ese nombre. Snape hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano inconscientemente a su antebrazo izquierdo, él no temía al nombre pero no disfrutaba oyéndolo.

-Se que a algunos todavía os incomoda el nombre pero debéis pensar que el libro está escrito desde mi punto de vista, así que lo tendréis que escuchar varias veces.-dijo Harry al percatarse de las reacciones.

Los Weasley asintieron e hicieron un esfuerzo por tratar de no reaccionar de esa manera de ahora en adelante.

—**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—.Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo**

**nunca tuve.**

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Harry ,Hermione, Ron y Ginny asintieron de acuerdo con la profesora.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Fred y George soltaron una risotada.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? **

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

Remus y Sirius agacharon la cabeza, ellos tampoco habían querido creerlo.

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

La tristeza inundó la Sala al recordar ese día y las vidas que se perdieron. Tonks tomó de la mano a Remus dándole su apoyo y este echó una mirada apenada hacia Sirius que el animago devolvió. Harry levantó la vista del punto en el suelo donde la había clavado y vio a Ginny que lo miraba con pena y algo parecido a la ¿ternura? Se encontraba tratando de descifrarlo cuando sintió que ella le cogía la mano con toda naturalidad y le daba un apretón transmitiéndole ánimos. Harry agradeció su gesto con una sonrisa triste y volvió a centrar su atención en el libro.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

Harry recorrió la Sala con la mirada, todavía aferrado a la mano de Ginny, buscando algo con lo que distraerse. No entendía porque el leer sobre la muerte de sus padres le hacía sentir así ya que desde pequeño lo había sabido y no nunca le había afectado tanto. Quizás, pensó, era leer las reacciones de la gente ante la noticia lo que le entristecía de aquella manera ya que lo convertía en más real que nunca.

Sus ojos seguían vagando por la habitación cuando se topó con los orbes de obsidiana de Snape y, por una vez, no vio odio ni desprecio en ellos sino una clase de emoción parecida a la culpa y la pena. El profesor de pociones parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a ser impenetrables. Harry desvió la mirada clavándola en el libro que Sirius sostenía , diciéndose a sí mismo que se lo debía haber imaginado ya que era imposible que Snape sintiese eso por la muerte de sus padres.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo.** **No pudo matar a ese niño.**

La frase hizo que toda la habitación se estremeciese, como podía alguien tratar de matar a un niño era algo que no eran capaces de entender.

**Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

—**¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

Por mi madre.-pensó Harry-Y por su sacrificio.

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba.**

**Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. **

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante la mención del semi-gigante.

**Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

—**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora,**

-Desgraciadamente sí.-murmuró Harry

**poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—.**

Harry dudaba eso seriamente pero se guardó sus pensamientos para él.

**Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. **

No lo hicieron-pensó Harry.

**Les escribí una carta.**

-¿Una carta?-preguntó Molly peligrosamente calmada. Todos los Weasley se apartaron un poco de ella y la miraron como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar.- Su hermana y cuñado acaban de ser asesinados y ahora ella se tiene que ocupar de un niño que posee una cualidades que ella desprecia y teme y ¡¿se lo explica en una carta?!- había ido subiendo el tono de voz a medida que hablaba y la última parte la dijo gritando.

Remus y Sirius, que estaban de acuerdo con la señora Weasley, parecían dispuestos a expresar sus quejas pero Dumbledore dijo:

-Entiendo tu postura, Molly. Pero era fundamental que Petunia se hiciese cargo de Harry y no podía explicárselo yo en persona porque ella odia a los magos. Además, tampoco pensé que hubiese ningún problema ya que era su sobrino de quien estábamos hablando. Pensé que podría poner al hijo de su hermana por encima de sus prejuicios.

Molly se lo quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que finalmente suspiro y dijo:

-De acuerdo, comprendo lo que dice. Es solo que hay demasiado por explicar y sabiendo lo que ellos sienten respecto a la magia las cosas podrían haber salido muy mal. El miedo y la ignorancia es una mezcla peligrosa.

Snape recordó a su padre y asintió de acuerdo con la señora Weasley.

-Lo sé-dijo el director pensando en la pobre Ariana.- Pero era necesario, era lo que se debía hacer.

Sirius bajó la cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo, Harry no habría tenido que vivir en aquella casa si él no hubiese ido corriendo detrás de Peter. Lupin se había clamado un poco después de la explicación del director y al darse cuenta de que el lobo dentro de él se estaba despertando, algo que sólo ocurría, a parte de en luna llena, cuando estaba muy enfadado (lo que pasaba pocas veces ya que él era un hombre tranquilo en general).

—**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... **

Snape rodó los ojos.

**una leyenda...**

Harry hizo una mueca aunque nadie en la sala la vio.

**no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! **

-¿N-no es así, verdad?- preguntó Harry horrorizado.

-Harry.-dijo Hermione con paciencia- ¿Cuántos años has pasado en el mundo mágico?

El niño- que-vivió abrió la boca para contestar pero Hermione, con la rapidez característica de cuando quería contestar algo en clase, le interrumpió:

-Cinco. ¿Y en cuales de los cinco Halloween han hecho alguna celebración en tu honor?- Hermione no esperó su respuesta.- En ninguno. Así que ya está, ahí tienes tu respuesta. No hay ningún día de Harry Potter aunque con todo lo que has hecho, debería.

Todos los presentes, especialmente los profesores, se la habían quedado mirando sorprendidos. Hermiones se percató de ese hecho y bajó la mirada sonrojándose. Sirius decidió continuar leyendo para evitarle más vergüenza a la niña.

-Sabes que con un simple "no" me habría bastado, ¿verdad?- le susurro Harry a su amiga.

Hermione se sonrojó todavía más y murmuró un "cállate Harry".

Snape se había quedado mirando la escena sorprendido por no encontrar al chico pavoneándose de sí mismo sino todo lo contrario, llegando incluso a detestar la idea de que hubiese un día en su honor. Intentó buscarle una explicación pero solo se le ocurrió que el niño se comportaba así por estar rodeado de adultos.

**Escribirán libros sobre Harry...**

-Sí.- dijo Sirius.- He aquí la prueba.- dijo señalando al tomo que sostenía entre las manos.

**todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda!¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

Remus, Molly y Sirius, que no estaban de acuerdo con dejar a Harry en casa de los Dursley, reflexionaron sobre sus palabras y tuvieron que darle la razón al director a pesar de desear que el niño hubiese podido ir a otro lugar.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

**-**Eras pequeño pero no tanto - comentó Sirius mirando a Harry. Éste sonrió contento de saber más sobre su niñez.

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

—**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

Hermione, Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. Hagrid era una de las personas más leales y valientes que conocían pero su afición por los monstruos y su incapacidad por mantener secretos les había puesto en problemas varias veces aunque también ayudado a resolverlos.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

En eso el trío tenía que estar de acuerdo ya que por muchos errores que el semi-gigante tuviese siempre se iba a dejar la piel por ayudar a un amigo.

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de...**

**¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

**-**¡Mi moto!-gritó Sirius lleno de alegría.- Me preguntó que hizo con ella después de que me encerraran. Seguramente la dejó en cualquier lado y ahora está rota e inservible.- al decir esto la felicidad desapareció de sus ojos y dio la sensación de que no estaba hablando solo de la motocicleta.

-En realidad me la dio a mí para que arreglara pequeños desajustes y la mantuviera en buen estado .- intervino Arthur.

La cara de Sirius se iluminó y se quedó mirando al señor Wealsey como si quisiera besarlo. Entonces corrió hacia el asiento donde el hombre se encontraba abrazándole, agradeciéndole y bendiciéndole. Harry, Ginny, Ron, los gemelos y Tonks se desternillaban de risa al ver el panorama.

Finalmente, Sirius regresó a su asiento y desde ahí le preguntó a un señor Weasley despeinado y sin gafas si la moto todavía volaba. Arthur le contestó que así era y el animago pareció dispuesto a volver a abrazarlo pero se contuvo y continuó leyendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Molly, por su parte, no preguntó cómo sabía su marido que la moto volaba ya que ver a Sirius tan contento valía romper un par de reglas mágicas

Snape había observado todo el espectáculo con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y rezó para que esos libro acabasen y él pudiese seguir con su vida. Entonces recordó el montón de libros que tenían que leer y maldijo su suerte.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. **

-¿Crías de delfín?-rió Tonks.- Merlín, estas descripciones son geniales.

Remus se la quedó mirando con cariño al verla sonreír.

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black **

-¡Yo!- exclamó el susodicho.

Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos ante el animago.

**me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida,**

Harry bajó la mirada y deseó que el resto de capítulos del libro fuesen diferentes ya que éste había tenido demasiados altibajos con partes muy alegres y momentos deprimentemente tristes.

**pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz. Extrañado, pensó que no le había dolido desde que recibieron la carta del futuro. Quizás es que he estado demasiado ocupado como para darme cuenta de dolor-reflexionó.

—**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia la frente de Harry. Éste se removió incomodo en la silla.

—**¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles.**

-Y vaya si lo fue. Me salvaste la vida, Harry.- dijo el señor Weasley mirándolo agradecido.

**Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. **

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sirius.

Dumbledore hizo ademán de subirse la túnica pero el animago le interrumpió:

-Vale, vale. No hace falta, le creo.- se tapó los ojos con las manos teatralmente.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes y soltó la túnica, que cayó hasta el suelo.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. **

-Ohh...- se rió Ginny.  
-Cállate.- le espetó Harry ruborizándose, pero era evidente que lo decía en broma.

**Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

—**¡Shhh!—dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no**

**puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

El humor de la sala volvió a decaer ante el recordatorio.

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente.**

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la reacción de la profesora ya que aunque sabía que ella se preocupaba por él y le tenía aprecio, nunca había pensado que pudiera afectarle tanto despedirse de él.

**La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

Al igual que pasaba en aquel momento.

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.** **Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

El director recordó como a pesar de haber ido a varias fiestas, no podía celebrar nada realmente feliz ya que su mente regresaba una y otra vez al pequeño bulto que había dejado en el umbral de Privet Drive.

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.**

No, no lo harás-pensó Sirius.- Porque yo me habré condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

**Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

Harry sonrió tristemente.

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. **

Harry sintió como el director posaba su mirada en él y llevó la suya propia a encontrarse con los ojos azules. ¿Había sabido Dumbledore todo lo que tendría que soportar en aquella casa? ¿Le importaba acaso? Continuó mirando en aquellos orbes azules y descubrió lo mucho que el hombre se culpaba y arrepentía por haberle dejado ahí pero también vio una fría determinación por hacer lo necesario.

Harry pensó que ahora conocía mejor al director pero todavía no estaba seguro si le perdonaba por tomar decisiones por su cuenta e ignorarle todo el año. Decidió que hablaría con él al terminar los libros y entonces tomaría una decisión ya que, en ese momento, lo más importante era acabar con Voldemort.

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

-Ese es el final del capítulo.-terminó Sirius.- Guau, ha sido movidito, ¿eh?-Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.- Está bien. ¿Quién quiere continuar?- preguntó.

-¡Yo!- exclamó Tonks quién parecía una niña la mañana de Navidad.

-Todo tuyo.-dijo Sirius pasándole el libro con una sonrisa.

-Vale, el siguiente capítulo se llama **"El vidrio que desapareció".**

Harry se quedó de piedra. Tenía una ligera idea sobre de que iría el capitulo y no tenía ningunas ganas de que se leyese en voz alta y menos que lo escuchase Snape. Pero como ya había accedido a leer los libros respiró hondo e intentó prestar atención a lo que Tonks iba a leer.

A/N: Pues primer capítulo acabado. ¿Que os ha parecido?

Gracias por leer y dejad review si quereis :)


	3. Capítulo 2 El vidrio que se desvaneció

**A/N: Pues aquí esta otro capítulo. He tardado más de lo que me hubiera gustado porque me fui de viaje de fin de curso con el cole y luego, al volver, quería acabarlo lo antes posible pero también quería poner muchas reacciones ya que este es un capítulo importante y al final no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Gracias a todos los que han marcado esta historia como favorita o la han seguido y también a los que han dejado review, en serio, no sabeís lo contenta que me pongo cada vez que recibo un mensaje alertándome de algo, empiezo a enseñarselo a mi familia hasta que se cansan de mí. Bueno a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda ya que tengo una semana toda para mí.**

Todo lo que esta en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling

_-Todo tuyo.-dijo Sirius pasándole el libro con una sonrisa._

_-Vale, el siguiente capítulo se llama "El vidrio que se desvaneció"_

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años **

Diez años de la vida de Harry que me perdí-pensó Sirius amargamente.

**desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. **

Qué raro.-ironizó Ron. Era evidente que aquellos muggles nunca cambiarían nada ni reconsiderarían una opinión una vez tomada ya que para ello tendrían que salir de su zona de confort y dejar de tener la mente tan cerrada, algo que era imposible con gente como los Dursley.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

Todos en la habitación empezaron a reírse a carcajadas e incluso Snape sintió un tirón en sus finos labios.

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño. **

Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño al oír eso.

Snape se tensó. Nunca le había importado demasiado la vida no-escolar de Potter ni los rumores sobre las quejas del chico ya que le parecieron meros intentos de llamar la atención. Teniendo en cuenta que era Petunia con quien vivía, Snape siempre había pensado que Potter había sido criado como un príncipe mimado pero el capitulo anterior le había demostrado el rencor que "Tuney" todavía guardaba por los magos y el profesor de Pociones sintió como su preocupación por el chico aumentaba. Pensó en los recuerdos de Potter sobre los Dursley que había visto en la sesiones de Oclumancia y como los había ignorado creyendo que eran simples hechos puntuales y sin importancia pero también, reconoció muy a su pesar, porque en ellos había visto a James Potter siendo humillado y la vista era demasiado gratificante como para pensar en otra cosa.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba!¡A levantarse!¡Ahora!**

Harry y Snape reprimieron un escalofrío recordando la voz de la mujer. Si tener que escucharla ya era horrible, oírla nada más despertarse debía ser una tortura.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba!—chilló de nuevo. **

-Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a levantarse- se quejó Hermione.

**Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

-¡Todavía lo recordabas!- le dijo Sirius con alegría.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

Todos los adultos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?-preguntó Molly

-Mm... Unos diez, creo.- le respondió Harry

-¿Y eso era algo habitual? ¿Tu primo también cocinaba? Porque a veces mis hijos me ayudaban pero sería muy injusto si lo tuvieses que hacer todo tu y encima muy a menudo.

-Bueno-empezó Harry incómodo al ver que todos le miraban.- Dudley no ayudaba porque ya sabemos cómo es. La primera vez que cociné algo por mí mismo fue a los nueve y a partir de ahí casi siempre acompañaba a tía Petunia. Pero no me quejo porque la mayoría de comidas me quedaban mejor a mí que a ella.- dijo sonriendo y tratando de rebajar la tensión.

Era evidente que no funcionó porque Molly seguía mirando al libro disgustada. Arthur le hizo una seña a Tonks para que continuase leyendo.

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

Los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry pusieron los ojos en blanco. Los Dursley utilizaban la imaginación en contadas ocasiones y cuando lo hacían era para crear motes estúpidos y ridículos.

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

-¡No ha dicho nada!- espetó Tonks sin darse cuenta que Petunia no podía oírla.- Yo misma he leído la escena y pone "**Harry gimió**" no "Harry dijo".

Remus se la quedó mirando divertido.

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? **

El Harry actual pensó que era lo justo teniendo en cuenta la de veces que los Dursley se habían olvidado del suyo.

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,**

Ron se estremeció.

**se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, **

-¿Tan sucio tienes el cuarto?- bromeó Ginny.

Harry sonrió pero se sentía inquieto, esperaba que nadie se enterase de donde solía dormir.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Hubo un momento de silencio en la Sala mientras los presentes procesaban la información. Harry tragó saliva, esperando.

Dumbledore se quedó de piedra e intentó evitar los ojos de todos, especialmente los de Harry porque sabía que no podría soportar el reproche en aquella mirada y en el caso que le hubiese perdonado no se lo merecía ya que incluso después de leer eso seguía defendiendo la decisión tomada. Lo más importante para él era la seguridad del niño aunque para ello tuviese que perder su respeto.

Sirius se quedó mirando sus propias manos. Harry le había contado que su familia le había tratado mal pero esto era peor que lo que se había imaginado. Una pequeña parte de él quería estar furiosa con Dumbledore por haber dejado a su ahijado en aquella casa y pero otra no paraba de recordarle que eso no habría sido necesario de no haber estado él en Azkaban. Consiguió apartar la culpa y salir de esos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que el verdadero problema eran los Dursley. Con un gran esfuerzo se obligó a mirar a Harry a los ojos prometiéndose a sí mismo que le sacaría de ese lugar. El niño lo miraba preocupado y eso hizo que el animago se sintiese aún peor. Debería ser él, Sirius, quien se ocupase de Harry y no al revés. Decidió que haría todo lo posible por recuperar su libertad y darle a su ahijado el hogar que se merecía.

Remus, al igual que Sirius, estaba devorado por la culpa. Cuando Lily y James murieron, no intentó hacerse cargo de Harry porque, además de que no podría criar a un niño en su condición de hombre-lobo, se encontraba consumido por la pena de la traición y la pérdida de sus amigos. Así que cuando oyó que Dumbledore ya se había encargado de Harry se alegró por el chico pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció por él mismo ya que no volver a verle significaba cortar todos los lazos con las personas que una vez le habían aceptado y con quienes aprendió a ser querido.

Molly se había agarrado a la mano de su marido. Los dos se encontraban anonadados. Como alguien podía obligar a un niño a dormir en un armario era algo que no podían comprender. Una cosa era si no tenían una habitación en la casa ni dinero para construirla pero ellos sabía que en el caso de los Dursley no era así. Ellos lo hacían por pura crueldad, no por necesidad. Cuanto más pensaban en ello más tristes se ponían y a Molly pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que intentó retener ya que sabía que éstas incomodarían a Harry y no quería hacerle sentir peor.

Tonks se había quedado en blanco. Tenía ganas de gritar y no sabía qué hacer con sus manos así que las cerró formando puños. No entendía como Harry había salido tan bien teniendo una infancia como aquella. No se conocían de hacía mucho pero en las semanas pasadas en Grimmauld Place le había cogido cariño y enterarse de todo lo que el chico había tenido que pasar la conmocionó profundamente.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos como platos. Ellos sabían que los Dursley eran malos pero llegar a ese extremo era algo horrible. Ron pensó en todas la veces que había sentido envidia de él y se sintió profundamente avergonzado, también se sintió un poco dolido con que su amigo no hubiese confiado en él y decidido contárselo pero se calmó pensando que quien sabe cómo habría actuado él de haber estado en aquella situación. Ron no era un tipo sentimental pero sabía que Harry le necesitaba así que colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le transmitió apoyo con la mirada. Hermione, furiosa con los Dursley y muy apenada por la suerte de su amigo, quería levantarse y darle la mano a Harry pero no tenía muy claro si era buena idea. En aquel momento vio como Ginny lo hacía por ella y, a pesar de todo, sonrió al ver como Harry le devolvía el apretón y se relajaba.

Ginny respiró profundamente al escuchar esa parte del capítulo. Segundos antes había bromeado con Harry sobre el estado de su habitación y el chico había sonreído pero tensamente, ahora sabía por qué y no le gustaba nada. Quería utilizar un giratiempo y evitarle esa infancia a Harry pero sabía que eso sería imposible así que hizo lo único que podía: le cogió la mano. Ya había hecho eso en el capitulo anterior pero no le parecía en absoluto fuera de lugar. En aquel momento no sabía lo que sentía respecto al niño-que-vivió pero si sabía que Harry le necesitaba y que sus manos encajaban perfectamente como si hubiesen sido hechas para estar así, unidas. Le dio un apretón y vio como Harry se lo devolvía y relajaba un poco y se alegró de poder ayudar en algo.

Fred y George no sabían cómo reaccionar. Querían soltar una broma para aliviar la tensión pero sabían que no era el momento, además, a ellos tampoco les apetecía reír. Lo que de verdad querían era probar en los Dursley sus nuevos inventos y que funcionasen mal pero por encima de todo que su amigo dejase de tener esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Snape, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, trató de mantener su cara impasible. Las últimas noticias habían confirmado sus peores sospechas sobre la infancia de Potter que se estaba pareciendo horriblemente a la suya. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el abuso de los Dursley no fuese más allá y que la niñez del chico no fuese todavía más semejante a la suya mientras buscaba algún indicio de maltrato físico. Repasó los últimos cinco años y para su alivio no lo encontró. En su interior, detrás de la barrera que había construido todos estos años, la culpabilidad por no haber protegido como debería al hijo de Lily amenazó con desbordarse. Trató de pensar en ese niño que dormía en una alacena como en el chico, el engendro de Potter, que había odiado todos estos años y se dio cuenta que pensaba en ellos como en diferentes personas. Miró en los ojos verdes de Potter y éste le devolvió la mirada, reparó en que no solo podía ver al niño ahí sino también a Lily. La culpa y la pena trataron de llegar a sus ojos negros una vez más y el profesor de Pociones creyó que no podría reprimirlas durante mucho tiempo. Entonces el chico parpadeó y desvió la mirada. Sin el verde de sus ojos, Potter volvía a estar ahí. El odio resurgió otra vez a pesar de lo leído y, de ese modo, Snape pudo mantener el control. Respiró profundamente y se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que el libro volviese a afectarle de aquella manera, lo leería porque debía hacerlo pero como quien lee un libro de texto, sin implicarse emocionalmente.

Harry acababa de apartar la mirada de Snape. Había pasado menos de un minuto desde que se descubriera donde dormía pero habían sucedido tantas cosas que cualquiera lo diría. Respiró hondo, todavía pensando en lo que había visto en la mirada del profesor de pociones y en las reacciones del resto de la sala. Todos parecían furiosos con los Dursley pero también tristes por la suerte que él había sufrido y dispuestos a apoyarle. Harry se alegro por ello y pensó que después de todo no había sido tan malo que se enterasen.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que nadie sabía que decir o hacer así que dijo:

-Escuchad, creo que deberíamos acabar el capitulo.

-Harry…-comenzó Sirius.

-Después si queréis hablamos.-interrumpió mirándole a él y a Lupin.- Pero creo que es mejor si acabamos con esto antes.

Sirius respiró hondo.

-Está bien.-asintió.

Molly parecía dispuesta a decir algo ya que no quería que Harry lo pasase mal pero finalmente respetó su decisión y dejó que Tonks continuase leyendo.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio,**

Los gemelos, Ginny y Ron sonrieron ante eso aunque no hicieron ninguna broma ya que no era el momento.

**excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

La sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse.

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, **

Lo que quedaba de sonrisa fue sustituido por un ceño fruncido.

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. **

Bien.-pensaron todos aliviados.

**Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

Ron y Hermione sonrieron a su amigo. Lo sabían por experiencia de las veces que habían corrido en sus aventuras.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, **

Todos los presentes gruñeron a eso.

**pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

-Aunque eso te ayuda para ser buscador.-comentó Sirius

Harry le sonrió contento de que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, **

El gruñido volvió a las gargantas de todos y en contra de sí mismo Snape pensó en su propia infancia.

**y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

Lily.- pensaron Sirius, Remus y, otra vez sin proponérselo, Snape.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Miradas de rabia volaron hacia el libro en manos de Tonks.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. **

-¿Te gustaba?- le preguntaron Hermione, Ron y Ginny sabiendo como su amigo odiaba esa marca y las consecuencias que traía.

-Era antes de que supiese como me la había hecho y que llevaba con ella.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—.**

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos menos Dumbledore que ya lo sabía porque Hagrid se lo había explicado y Snape que tuvo que refrenarse a sí mismo para no gritar como los demás.

-¡Esto es un ultraje!- gritó Sirius y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.- ¡¿Cómo se atreven esos malditos muggles?! ¡Cuando acabemos con estos libros se van a enterar!- era evidente que no solo se estaba quejando porque los Dursley no le hubieran contado la verdad a Harry. Al enterarse de la alacena, el animago había estado demasiado atontado por la culpa como para chillar o enfurecerse pero a medida que se iba leyendo el capitulo se iba despejando y enfadando cada vez más hasta llegar a este punto en el que solo gritaba e insultaba.

Harry trató de calmar a su padrino como pudo mientras este iba soltando todos los tacos e improperios que conocía. Finalmente, Sirius se relajó un poco e indicó a Tonks que siguiese leyendo sin dejar de mascullar por lo bajo.

**Y no hagas preguntas.**

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

-Eso es estúpido.- dijo Hermione.

- Lleva razón señorita Granger.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y en su habitual tono calmado.-Sin preguntas no se puede aprender.-Le había tomado un tiempo después de lo leído pero al final había logrado recobrar la compostura y parecía dispuesto a mantenerla.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate!—bramó como saludo matinal.**

-No va a funcionaaaar.-canturreó Sirius y Remus sonrió.- Tu padre tenía el mismo pelo y no había manera que se quedase quieto.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-se quejó Harry mientras se tocaba el cabello distraídamente.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione asintieron de acuerdo con su amigo. En los años que hacía que se conocían el pelo de Harry no se había quedado en su sitio ni un minuto.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

Todos los que habían conocido a James Potter sonrieron recordando menos Snape que hizo una mueca, molesto.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. **

-De nuevo, el sueño de cualquier mujer.- dijo Ginny otra vez con una mirada soñadora repitiendo la broma del capítulo anterior.

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione y Harry volvieron a reírse.

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Hubo un momento de silencio y de repente la mayoría de los presentes (los gemelos, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Sirius, Tonks y Remus) se retorcían en sus asientos muertos risa. Arthur, Molly, Dumbledore rieron abiertamente e incluso Snape tuvo que esconder un atisbo de sonrisa.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-¡No me lo creo!-chilló Ginny.- ¡Pero si tiene una cantidad enorme de regalos y se sigue quejando!

-Este niño es lo peor.-corroboró Tonks.- Cuando tenga hijos voy a educarlos para que agradezcan lo que tienen.

Remus se sorprendió y asustó al oír a Tonks hablar de tener críos. La verdad era que aunque llevaban un tiempo saliendo, Lupin siempre se sentía culpable por su condición de hombre lobo ya que, aparte de ponerla a ella en peligro, también podría pasarle su problema a su hijo (si algún día tenían) y eso era más de lo que era capaz de soportar, el no poder proteger a su familia de sí mismo.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge.**

Harry puso cara de asco ante la mención de esa mujer.

**Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

-Chico listo.-comentó el señor Weasley.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él.**

Esto provocó más risas entre los gemelos, Ron y Ginny.

**Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

-¡¿Ni siquiera sabe contar?! –exclamó Hermione indignada.- Pero ¿a qué clase de colegio va que no sabe sumar a la edad de once?

-No creo que sea el colegio, Hermione, ya que yo fui al mismo y creo que sé sumar.- dijo bromeando. Hermione hizo le sacó la lengua pero sus ojos brillaban, divertidos. -Si no sabe sumar es porque es idiota.- terminó.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ese veredicto así que asintieron y siguieron leyendo.

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley!—dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

-Eso, tu aprueba el comportamiento del niño. Seguro que le ayuda mucho.- dijo la señora Weasley enfadada.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. **

Tonks tomó aire de manera teatral.

-¡Madre mia! Llega a desenvolver algo más y me muero ahogada.

Los gemelos rieron ante sus payasadas.

**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas.**

Todos los adultos fruncieron el ceño ante las acciones de los Dursley pero como ya sabían lo malos que eran no comentaron nada.

Harry recordó a la señora Figg y como había descubierto ese verano que era una Squib.

**Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

Harry se estremeció al recordarlo.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. **

Snape pensó con culpabilidad que era exactamente como él miraba a Potter cada vez que había algún problema pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que normalmente era el chico quien lo había causado así que tenía razón al pensarlo.

**Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

Nadie te culpa, Harry.- dijo Fred sonriendo.

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

-Es mutuo.- espetó Harry sin pensar que los Dursley no se encontraban ahí.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Gruñidos se oyeron por toda la Sala.

-¡Tan tonto como un gusano será su hijo que no sabe ni contar!- chilló Ginny antes de darse cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba. Entonces se ruborizó y removió en su asiento.

Tonks sonrió recordando como Ginny le había contado durante el verano los sentimientos que había tenido por Harry pero también como eso era cosa de pasado y que ya no pensaba en él de esa manera. La metamorfomaga dudaba eso seriamente así que soltó una risita al ver la reacción de Ginny y continuó leyendo.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

-No va a funcionaaar.- volvió a cantar Sirius.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

-Pues como siempre. Esa es su cara- comentó Sirius.

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

-¡Que no es un perro!- estalló Ron. Le ponía de los nervios ver como trataban así a su amigo.

-¡Ei! Que no hay nada de malo en serlo.- dijo Sirius.

-No me refería a eso.- dijo Ron riendo.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

Los señores Weasley sacudieron la cabeza al oírlo.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

-Oh, por favor.- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos mientras los gemelos simulaban arcadas.

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga!—exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo!—Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

-¡Como odio a ese niño!-exclamó Hermione.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí!—dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. **

Harry pensó que se parecía un poco a Malfoy.

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

-Cómo no.-ironizó Ron.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. **

-¡Uy!-comenzó Hermione.

-Esto no va a acabar nada bien.- siguió Ron.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué decís eso?-repuso Harry.

-Venga, amigo. Siempre que te pasa algo bueno al final se estropea de algún modo.-dijo Ron divertido.

-Eso no es verdad.- se quejó Harry.

-De acuerdo, - dijo Hermione sonriendo- entonces el viaje al zoo salió bien ¿no?-preguntó imaginándose la respuesta.

-Ya lo veréis.- dijo Harry sonrojándose y dando a entender la respuesta.

Sus amigos rieron al comprobar que tenían razón.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

-¡Como se atreve!-gritó Molly. Todos a su alrededor pensaban lo mismo sobretodo Sirius y Lupin que parecían a punto de matar a alguien.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-Porque ellos sabían que sí que eras tú aunque ni tú mismo lo supieses.- comentó Remus sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Y te lo deberían haber explicado los muy imbéciles. No puedo creer que pasases diez años sin saber que eras mago.- dijo Sirius disgustado.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

Ginny puso cara de espanto pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba el pelo de Harry y la pena que había sido que se lo cortasen. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba para apartar eso de su mente. Tienes novio, se repetía constantemente pero la verdad era que desde que Harry le había hablado de la carta no había pensado en Dean Thomas ni un segundo.

**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. **

Una vez más, Snape pensó que su infancia y la de Potter no habían sido tan diferentes.

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. **

Todos los presentes sonrieron contentos de que Harry se hubiese librado de ese horrible corte de pelo.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo**

-Malditos Durleys.-se quejó Ron.- No se puede controlar la magia siendo tan joven.

-Además, seguro que la señora Durlsey lo sabía de sobras ya que su hermana debió haber hecho magia accidental alguna vez.-añadió Hermione.

Snape pensó en Lily y en como Petunia se asustaba cada vez que ella hacía magia sin querer. A pesar de lo poco le gustaba Potter, se enfureció al darse cuenta de que "Tuney" sabía perfectamente lo que el chico estaba haciendo y decidió no explicarle nada y castigarle por algo que no podía controlar.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y,**

Se oyeron bufidos de risa. Nadie entendía como Petunia podía creerse aquello ya que una prenda se puede encoger si la lavas pero no llegar a ese estado.

**para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

-¿Te apareciste siendo tan joven?-preguntó Dumbledore impresionado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, solo quería escapar.

La lectura prosiguió dejando a un Severus Snape muy sorprendido no solo porque Potter hubiese podido aparecerse a esa edad sino también porque al recibir el elogio del director no se había pavoneado.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-Ni siquiera alguien tan flacucho como tú podría hacer eso.- rió George

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal.**

-Ya empezamos…- comentó Ron.

-Definitivamente, ahora sí que no acaba bien.- dijo Hermione

-Si dices que no puede salir mal es que saldrá mal.- terminó Ginny.

Harry rió muy a su pesar porque sabía que tenían razón: era un verdadero gafe.

**Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas.**

-Qué raro…-dijo sarcásticamente Tonks.

**Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

-Se nota que le encantas, eh, Harry.- comentó Fred.

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

-Las motos son lo mejor. Y los motoristas son muy atractivos.-dijo Sirius sonriendo sugerentemente.

-Vaya, Canuto. No sabía que sintieses eso por Hagrid. .-dijo Remus con un falso aire de sorpresa.

Los alumnos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a su antiguo profesor bromeando de aquella manera pero rápidamente se recuperaron y empezaron a desternillarse ante la expresión de horror que había aparecido en el rostro de Sirius al intentar pensar en Hagrid de ese modo. Los adultos también sonrieron y Snape se sorprendió al encontrar gracioso algo que el hombre-lobo había dicho.

Finalmente los niños se calmaron lo suficiente como para poder seguir leyendo.

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

Todos los presentes miraron a Harry sacudiendo la cabeza, alguno incluso ocultó la cara entre las manos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry molestó por la reacción.

-Colega -empezó Ron con una sonrisa.- como les dices eso sabiendo lo mucho que odian algo que sea mínimamente anormal.

Harry sintió como su rostro enrojecía.

-Tenía diez años, ¿vale?-dijo a la defensiva, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía pero a Ron no pareció importarle ya que seguía sonriendo.

-Lo sabemos, Harry-dijo Hermione interviniendo- Y con unas personas normales tu comentario no habría sido nada del otro mundo pero ya conocemos cómo son los Dursleys, seguro que reaccionaron exageradamente.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-Ahí lo tienes. Por eso nos inquietaba lo que habías dicho.- dijo Hermione

Harry asintió, contento, en el fondo, de que se preocupasen por él.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Tonks y Sirius empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Merlin, Harry-dijo su padrino entre risas.- Tu mente es tan divertida…

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. **

Todo el mundo rodó los ojos ante eso.

**Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

-¿Qué te parece Feorge?-dijo Fred.- Quizá deberíamos empezar a ver dibujos animados.

-Estoy de acuerdo Gred. Podríamos sacar grandes ideas de ellos para nuestros inventos.

El señor Weasley sonrió a sus hijos por querer saber más cosas sobre los muggles. La señora Weasley tuvo que reconocer que aunque no acababa de aceptar el futuro que sus hijos habían escogido, la verdad era que era muy buenos en ello y se dijo que si la tienda le hacía felices, entonces ella también lo sería.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

Todos habían fruncido el ceño ante la actitud de los Dursley pero sonrieron al leer que Harry al menos había sido feliz en ese momento.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Aquello provocó más risas por parte de los gemelos y Ginny.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. **

Eso provocó que gruñidos salieran de las gargantas de todos.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry como diciendo "que te habíamos dicho" pero también tristes de que la felicidad de su amigo no hubiese durado.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas.**

**En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

Que niño más insoportable-pensó la señora Weasley.

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Molly agachó la cabeza tristemente al escuchar a Harry comprándose con un animal.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. **

**Guiñó un ojo.**

-¿Qué?-la pregunta quedó resonando en la Sala. Todos sabían que Harry sabía pársel pero oírlo desde el punto de vista del chico era muy raro.

-Bueno-dijo Harry alegremente- Supongo que esa fue la primera vez que hablé con una serpiente.

Sirius frunció el ceño, él sabía que Harry hablaba pársel y por un lado se alegraba ya que le había sido útil para entrar en la Cámara pero por otro lado le incomodaba pensar que su ahijado hubiese recibido algo de Voldemort.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

-Me llamo Harry Potter y me dedico a entablar conversación con las serpientes del zoo como si fuese algo normal.-bromeó Ron

Los gemelos soltaron una risita.

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, **

-Pobre…-murmuró Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ahora vas a crear un P.E.D.D.O para las serpientes en cautividad?- dijo Ron riendo sin darse cuenta de su error. Hermione le miró indignada y se apartó lo máximo que podía de él, lo cual fue poco ya que se encontraban en un sofá.

**un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

—**¡DUDLEY!¡SEÑOR DURSLEY!¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE!¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

-Oh, Merlin. Ya tenía que venir el niño a estropearlo todo.-se quejó Sirius.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

**-Lo cual no era mucho ya que con esas piernas regordetas no podía correr.**- dijo Tonks.

-¡Dora!-dijo Remus sonriendo mientras miraba al libro que Tonks tenía entre las manos.- Léelo como está escrito.

-Está bieeen.-dijo alargando la última palabra- Pero así le quitas toda la gracia.-repuso.

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. **

Todos los presentes soltaron gruñidos hacia Dudley.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ron incorporándose en su asiento.

-Si la dejas leer quizás lo sepamos.- contestó Hermione, sin mirarle, todavía enfadada.

-Oh, claro, perdona, Tonks. Continúa.

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

**-"El vidrio que se desvaneció**"-susurró Tonks. –Es el título del capítulo- añadió al ver que la gente la miraba extrañada.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-Guay.- dijeron Fred y George sonriendo.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

-Exagerados.- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-¡Maldito niño! Ahora van a culpar a Harry-exclamó Sirius.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. **

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- gritaron Molly y Sirius.

- Sirius, señora Weasley.-dijo tratando de calmarlos.- No pasa nada, de verdad. Me escapaba por la noche para coger comida.

-Harry, eso de que no pasa nada es una autentica tontería. Cuando acabemos con estos libros los Dursley van a pagar todo lo que te han hecho.

Todos en la sala estaban de acuerdo con Sirius incluso Snape que se había ido llenando de ira a medida que se leía el trato que sus familiares le habían dado a Potter.

**Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

-Ves.-le dijo Harry a su padrino.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. **

Se oyeron gruñidos al recordar las mentiras de los Dursley.

**No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. **

-Es increíble que te acuerdes de eso.- comentó Dumbledore. La verdad era que al director se le estaba haciendo muy difícil escuchar todo este capítulo ya que con cada mala acción por parte de los Dursley, su sentimiento de culpa incrementaba.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

Todos se entristecieron al escuchar eso. Si ya era triste que Harry tuviese que crecer sin padres, el no contar con siquiera una foto suya ni saber cómo eran lo hacía peor.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

Remus y Sirius agacharon la cabeza sintiéndose muy culpables. Ellos deberían haber salvado a Harry de aquel horror de casa y estado con él en su infancia.

**los Dursley eran su única familia.**

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. **

Otra prueba de la irresponsabilidad de algunos magos- pensó Remus.

**Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-Se llama Aparición, Harry.- bromeó Ron.

Harry se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Todos los presentes miraron a Harry con pena y Snape, de nuevo, se vio reflejado en el chico.

Tonks pasó la pagina con cuidado:

-Ya se ha acabado el capitulo.-dijo- El siguiente se llama **"Las cartas de nadie"**. ¿Alguien quiere leer?

-Yo.-se ofreció Remus. Tonks le dio el libro con sonriendo con ternura.- Está bien, pues sigamos.

-Un momento- interrumpió Sirius.- Yo querría hablar con Harry.-El niño se lo quedó mirando-¿Podemos hacer una pequeña pausa?

Dumbledore se quedó pensando unos instantes pero luego asintió diciendo:

-Me parece bien. ¿Por qué no vais a investigar que hay en esas puertas de ahí al fondo?- dijo dirigiéndose a los alumnos.- Mientras tanto, como parece que nos estaremos aquí un buen rato, yo bajaré a las cocinas a hablar con Dobby y Winky para que nos preparen algo de comer.

-Perfecto, entonces.- dijo Sirius levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de la esquina donde se sentó en una butaca que había allí. Harry y Remus le imitaron.

-Bueno- dijo el animago en voz baja.- Harry, antes que nada quiero que sepas que Remus y yo estamos muy arrepentidos por no haber podido estar contigo mientras crecías. Por nada del mundo hubiésemos querido que vivieses en esa casa y te aseguramos que haremos todo lo posible para que no tengas que volver.

Harry se quedó mirando a su padrino y antiguo profesor. Había esperado que se enfadasen con él por no contarles todo lo de los Dursley pero no que le pidiesen perdón por no haber evitado que le mandasen allí.

-Yo…-empezó. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente ya que no sabía que decir.- No quiero que os sintáis mal por nada de lo que leamos, ¿de acuerdo? Es el pasado y no se puede cambiar. Evidentemente me habría encantado crecer con vosotros pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora hemos de pensar en el futuro. Espero que estos libros nos ayuden a atrapar a Colagusano y a limpiar tu nombre para poder vivir juntos de una vez por todas.

Lupin y Sirius sonrieron ante la madurez en las palabras de Harry y se alegraron de haber podido hablar con él ya que les había ayudado a reducir gran parte de su culpa. Solo quedaba una cuestión por preguntar y como no había manera sencilla de hacerlo, Sirius decidió ir al grano:

-Harry hay una última cosa que necesito saber. ¿Alguna vez los Dursley te maltrataron físicamente?

Harry se quedó mirando a su padrino sorprendido por esa pregunta:

-N-no, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir que lo máximo que han hecho ha sido no evitar que Dudley me pegase pero nada más. No serian capaces de hacerlo, no solo porque le tienen demasiado miedo a la magia sino porque, quiero creer, en el fondo soy su sobrino.

Remus y Sirius asintieron satisfechos por la respuestas del chico.

-Ahora que ya hemos acabado, ¿que te parece si ahora seguimos leyendo?.-dijo el animago- Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a la parte de Hogwarts de una vez por todas.

Regresaron a la mesa central y vieron que ya había vuelto todo el mundo. Harry se acercó a sus amigos y les preguntó por lo que habían descubierto. Ellos le informaron de que las puertas llevaban a dos baños (para chicos y para chicas) con aseos y duchas y a una especie de dormitorio parecido al de Gryffindor con varias camas. Esto seguramente quería decir que Sirius y los demás que no estaban en Hogwarts se podrían quedar a dormir. Harry sonrió ante la perspectiva de tener a su padrino cerca durante un tiempo indefinido y con esos alegres pensamientos se dispuso a escuchar el siguiente capítulo.

**A/N: ¿Qué os ha parecido? He querido evitar que Sirius, Molly o Remus empezasen a chillar a Dumbledore ya he visto esto en muchas historias pero creo que a pesar de todo le seguirían respetando y se darían cuneta de que la culpa es de los Dursley, no del director.**

**Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis. :D**


	4. Capítulo 3 Las cartas de nadie

**A/N: Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Pensaba que me daría tiempo a hacer al menos dos esta semana pero al final no he podido. Como siempre gracias a todos los que han añadido esta historia a favoritos, la han seguido o han dejado una review.  
**

Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling.

_Harry sonrió ante la perspectiva de tener a su padrino cerca durante un tiempo indefinido y con esos alegres pensamientos se dispuso a escuchar el siguiente capítulo._

**-Las cartas de nadie-**empezó Remus.

-¿Cartas de nadie?-preguntó Fred.-Eso no es posible.

-¿De quién eran?-preguntó Geroge a Harry.

-Ya veréis-dijo sonriendo.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

Las caras de todos se oscurecieron al oírlo. ¡Aquello era tan injusto! Y más teniendo en cuenta que los Dursley sabían porqué sucedía y que Harry no podía controlarlo.

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y**

Remus se interrumpió.

-**Ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**-repitió. Le echó una mirada a Sirius y vio que él también había hecho caso de lo que dicho por Harry y había dejado la culpa atrás. Al hacer esto, tenían suficiente espacio en su interior para que la furia hacia los Dursley creciera todavía más. Eso hacía que el lobo en el interior de Remus empezase a despertar y que Sirius quisiese ir directo a Privet Drive para darle una lección a los tíos de su ahijado.

El resto de la gente tampoco estaba mejor, todos querían salvar a Harry de aquella infancia, aunque sabían que era imposible ya que era el pasado, y enfrentarse a los Dursleys. Entonces Remus respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y dijo dirigiéndose a Harry:

-Cuanto tiempo exactamente estuviste encerrado?

-Bueno…-empezó.- El cumpleaños de Dudley es el 22 de junio y me dejaron salir a principios de julio así que más o menos dos semanas. Pero-continuó rápidamente al ver la cara de todos.- me dejaban salir para ir al colegio, comer un poco y usar el baño, solo tenía que pasar mis ratos libres ahí.

-Eso da igual, Harry. No pueden encerrar a un niño en un armario, está mal.- intervino Hermione hablando despacio y con cuidado.

-¡Ya sé que está mal, Hermione!-dijo el chico casi gritando. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo se sintiese mal por él ya que aunque agradecía que los demás de preocupasen, quería dejar de pensar en los Dursley y, por encima de todo, odiaba verse en esa situación tan vulnerable, siendo el centro de atención de todos. Entonces se quedó mirando la cara de su amiga y se arrepintió de haberle chillado.

-Lo siento es solo que...Me gustaría olvidarme de los Dursley. Leyendo esto no ganamos nada, solo conseguimos enfadarnos más y más. Así que ¿podemos leer esta parte lo más rápido posible?-preguntó con una mirada de súplica.

-Harry-empezó Sirius.- Estoy de acuerdo en que esto no nos aporta nada en nuestra lucha contra Voldemort-hubo algunos estremecimientos pero menos de los habituales.- pero para mí y para la mayoría de nosotros-añadió mirando a Snape con disgusto- es importante saber por lo que has tenido que pasar para que, no solo no se repita, sino que además no tengas que guardártelo todo para ti.

Snape había devuelto la mirada del animago pensando que aunque no lo demostrase él también quería saber sobre la infancia de Potter para, sorprendentemente, no burlarse de él ni disfrutar con su sufrimiento, sino para saber de cuantas maneras había fallado en proteger al hijo de Lily. Desde que se el capitulo anterior, con cada negligencia por parte de los Dursley que se leía sentía una punzada de culpabilidad que había intentado acallar aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo muy bien ya que, a pesar de que por fuera su rostro permaneciese impasible, por dentro estaba viviendo un tornado de emociones. Se había prometido en el capitulo anterior que no iba a dejar que el libro le afectase y al darse cuenta lo que sentía, se maldijo a sí mismo. Él era capaz de engañar al mismísimo señor oscuro y permanecer imperturbable en sus largas reuniones pero sin saber porque esa lectura le estaba afectando demasiado. Se dijo que se leyese lo que se leyese nada podría cambiar su opinión por el chico ya que podía llegar a compadecerle pero nunca, jamás, podría llegar a sentir algo que no fuese desagrado hacia él. Qué equivocado estaba.

Harry asintió, entendiendo lo que su padrino le estaba diciendo pero aún así no quería que cada vez que los Dursley le hiciesen algo se hubiese que parar la lectura ya que eso lo hacía todo más difícil de escuchar.

-Sirius, comprendo lo que dices pero ahora que ya sabemos lo malos que son no tiene sentido parar cada dos por tres, prefiero acabar lo más deprisa posible y ya está. No ganamos nada chillando y enfadándonos.

-Vale, a partir de ahora intentaré controlarme.-dijo su padrino- Pero cuando acabemos con esto los Dusrley se van a enterar.

Harry sonrió agradecido e indicó a n Remus más calmado que continuase leyendo.

**Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la** **anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

Molly volvió a indignarse con la actitud del niño. Sus hijos no tenían tantos regalos pero los cuidaban para que durasen, no solo porque no tuviesen dinero sino porque es lo que se debe hacer: simplemente por poder comprar muchas cosas no significa que puedas destrozar las que ya tienes.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar** **de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran** **todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos,** **era el jefe. **

-Tiene lógica-comentó Ron sonriendo irónicamente. – Entonces aquí quien sería el líder, ¿Crabbe o Goyle? ¿Cuál es el más estúpido? Porque tenemos claro que Malfoy es el más delgado y listo (aunque no es decir mucho) de ellos tres.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Geroge y Fred rieron . Harry se alegró de la broma de su amigo ya que ésta había ayudado a rebajar la tensión hasta que posó su mirada sobre Snape. Todo el mundo sabía que el profesor de Pociones le tenía gran estima (si es que él podía sentir eso) al pequeño de los Malfoy así que insultarle delante de él no era muy buena idea. Harry estaba empezando a sufrir por el bienestar de su amigo ya que la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Snape era la que tenía reservada para Harry pero se despreocupó pensando que rodeado de Dumbledore y el resto de los adultos no se atrevería a hacer nada.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry. **

Todos soltaron gruñidos ante eso pero, como Harry lo había pedido, nadie comentó nada.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa,** **dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un** **pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su** **vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de** **tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela** **secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. **

-Lo siento, Harry, no quiero desilusionarte pero creo que irás a Hogwarts.- bromeó Fred.

Harry sonrió feliz al ver que la normalidad regresaba a la Sala.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Aquello provocó un alud de risas entre todos los presentes y Snape sonrió involuntariamente ya que le recordó al desparpajo y el descaro de Lily.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes.**

Fred y George rieron.

**Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

Molly y Remus arrugaron la nariz. La primera se prometió hacerle una tarta a Harry en cuanto pudiese y el segundo se lamentó por la pérdida del pastel de chocolate.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. **

-Qué horror de uniforme.-comentó Tonks

-Y porque no lo viste en persona-dijo Harry- el contraste entre el rojo y el naranja hacia que te doliesen los ojos.

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

Se oyeron bufidos de desaprobación por toda la Sala.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. **

-Oh por Merlín.- se quejó Hermione mientras todo el mundo rodaba los ojos.

**Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Ahora no tenía que aguantarse y soltó una risita recordando la escena. Sus amigos sonrieron al verle feliz de nuevo.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

Todos miraron al libro con rabia.

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

Eso hizo que todo el mundo estallase en carcajadas y Snape volvió a sonreír al recordar la manera de bromear de Lily.

-Me encanta tu humor, Harry.-dijo Sirius tratando de dejar de reír.

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—.**

-No seas TÚ estúpida.-gritó Ginny. Harry la miró sorprendido pero contento con que le defendiera.

Tonks y Hermione se habían quedado mirando a su amiga sonriendo ya que sin darse cuenta, simplemente siendo como era, estaba consiguiendo que Harry se fijase en ella.

**Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás. **

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así,**

-Tranquilo, amigo. No te lo tendrás que poner.-dijo Ron.

-Ahora ya lo sabe, Ronald.-dijo Hermione sin malicia.

-Oh, claro…- murmuró Ron. De haber sido otro momento le habría soltado una réplica a la chica pero estaba demasiado sorprendido y contento de que Hermione se hubiese olvidado de su enfado como para hacerlo.

**pero pensó que era mejor no discutir.**

Chico listo-pensó Snape sin proponérselo.

**Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Todos sonrieron ante la broma de Harry pero no duró mucho ya que no querían que el chico visítese ridículamente.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

-¿Le ha hecho mover su culo gordo?-se extrañó Sirius.

—**Que vaya Harry**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

-Ah, eso ya me parece más normal.-gruñó, enfadado.

-Soy yo ¿o es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre?-preguntó Fred.

-Sí, es la primera.-contestó Remus pensativo.- Seguro que sólo le llama por su nombre cuando quiere algo.

-La mayoría de las veces es así pero la verdad es que lo prefiero: solo quiero que me llamen "Harry"los que me aprecian. Todos los que me odian me llaman siempre Potter-Snape se dio por aludido- excepto Voldemort-varios se estremecieron- no sé por qué, quizás yo deba empezar a llamarle por su nombre también.

A la mayoría de presentes no les hacía ninguna gracia que Harry hubiese estado tan cerca de Voldemort como para que éste le tutease pero Dumbledore sonrió orgullo de la valentía del chico.

Snape, por su parte, no se había sentido cómodo al saber que Potter pensaba que le odiaba ya que ni siquiera él estaba demasiado seguro de lo que sentía por el chico. En algún momento quizás sí que lo había odiado pero las emociones que el niño despertaba en él eran demasiado complejas para identificarlas simplemente con la palabra "odio".

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

-Maldita morsa.- murmuró Ron.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? **

Dumbledore sonrió, teniendo una clara idea de quién podía ser. A pesar de que le seguía doliendo la infancia de Harry, se alegraba de que recibir la carta de Hogwarts hubiese cambiado las cosas y que el chico fuese feliz.

**No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. **

-Ahora sí.- le aseguró Sirius. Todos a su alrededor (menos, evidentemente, Snape) asintieron asegurándole a Harry que estaban ahí. Éste se los quedó mirando con una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios y les agradeció con los ojos su gesto.

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

-**"Las cartas de nadie"**.-repitió Hermione.-¡Son las de Hogwarts!-dijo alegrándose por su amigo ya que sabía que a partir de ahí todo le iría bien.

Todos pusieron cara de compresión y sonrieron ya que sabían que a partir de ahí su suerte cambiaría. Entonces la expresión de alegría de Ron se esfumó y fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido:

-Un momento-dijo- En la carta pone **"Alacena Debajo de la Escalera". **¿Cómo es que si lo sabían nadie hizo nada para sacarle de ahí?-dijo mirando al director directamente, lo cual era raro porque Ron solía enrojecer cada vez que hablaba con él.

Dumbledore iba a responder pero Snape se adelantó y dijo las primeras palabras desde que habían comenzado a leer los libros:

-Las cartas las escribe una pluma automática, Weasley.-le explicó con su habitual mueca de desprecio.- Está diseñada para conocer las direcciones de todos los alumnos incluso aunque se cambien de lugar de residencia.

Ron asintió, más calmado. La verdad era que nunca había prestado tanto interés a lo que el profesor de pociones decía como ahora. Dirigió la mirada hacía Lupin para indicarle que continuase leyendo cuando se encontró con la de su madre. Ésta le indicaba con la cabeza a Snape y Ron entendió. Con un suspiro volvió la mirada hacia el maestro de pociones y dijo:  
-Er, gracias, profesor.

El aludido asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Con eso Lupin volvió a centrar su atención en el libro.

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Hogwarts.-pensó Harry con alegría. Aquella había sido la primera vez que había estado en contacto con algo del mundo mágico desde que murieron sus padres.

—**¡Date prisa, chico!—exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

-¿Qué?-dijo George.

-¿Eso era un chiste? Porque no le veo la gracia.-continuó Fred.

-Es más, no me habría reído ni que me hubiesen lanzado un _Rictusempra._-terminó George.

Los alumnos, Sirius y Tonks sonrieron ante lo dicho por los gemelos.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo. Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

—**¡Papá!—dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

-Oh, ¡cállate, niño!-exclamó Hermione.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—**¡Es mía!—dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

—**¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

-Oh, oh… Ahora no te la van a dejar leer, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ron conociendo la suerte de su amigo.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros para no dar pistas.

—**¡Pe... Pe... Petunia!—bufó.**

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

—**¡Vernon!¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

-Menudos histéricos.-se quejó Sirius.- Cualquiera diría que se ha muerto alguien.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

-Ese crío es la cosa más insoportable que he visto en mi vida.-dijo el señor Weasley.

Su mujer asintió de acuerdo con él y todos sus hijos pensaron en cómo era posible que los padres soportasen eso. Bueno-pesaron todos.- Teniendo en cuenta a quienes tenía como padres les parecía normal que hubiese salido así.

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

-¡Díselo, Harry!-exclamó Sirius.

-Canuto, esto ya ha pasado.-le recordó Remus sonriendo.

Su amigo rodó los ojos.

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. Harry no se movió.**

-Uy, ahora.-dijo Ron.

-La que se va a liar-siguió Hermione.

-Me temo que sé de qué estáis hablando.-dijo Remus.

-Solo con que haya heredado un poco del carácter de su madre ya la hemos liado.-terminó Sirius.

Harry sonrió inocentemente, contento de saber que también se parecía a su madre y Snape sintió un tirón en sus labios al recordar el genio de Lily. Se preguntó si Potter tendría el mismo. Sí que lo tiene.- se dijo pensando en sus discusiones los últimos cinco años y se preguntó si eso no sería otro motivo por el cual perdía tanto los nervios cuando se enfrentaba con el chico.

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA!—gritó.**

-Lo que yo decía-comentaron Ron, Hermione, Remus y Sirius a la vez.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente.

—**¡Déjame verla!—exigió Dudley**

—**¡FUERA!—gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. **

**-**Además de gordo debe de ser fuerte porque para levantar a Dudley…-dijó Tonks poniendo cara de impresionada.

Aquello provoco varias risitas entre los chicos.

**Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

-No tendrás fuerzas pero eres inteligente.-dijo, de pronto, Dumbledore.-Eso es muy importante en los duelos.

Harry sonrió sonrojado y Snape lo miró con desprecio, dudando de la inteligencia del chico.

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

-Creo que cualquier mago tiene mejores cosas que hacer.-dijo Sirius.

-No todos.-comentó Snape con una horrible sonrisa, refiriéndose al encierro del animago en Grimmauld Place.

Este parecía dispuesto a contestarle pero Remus siguió leyendo antes de que empezaran a discutir.

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

-No querréis vosotros.-dijo Harry.-Pero yo sí.

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

—**Pero...**

Harry miró al libro, sorprendido de que su tía contradijese a tío Vernon.

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

-Quizás para él sea una tontería, pero para nosotros es nuestra vida.-dijo Hermione. A ella le había cambiado la existencia el recibir su carta de Hogwarts y descubrir que las cosas que hacia tenían explicación.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

Molly sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. **

Muchos sonrieron ante las dificultades del hombre pero luego recordaron que la razón por la que no cabía era que estaba en una alacena y eso les borró la sonrisa de los labios.

**¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error—dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. **

-Mentiroso.-escupió Sirius con rabia.

**La quemé.**

Eso provoco muestras de indignación por toda la Sala.

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

—**¡SILENCIO!—gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. **

Ron se estremeció.

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

—**Ah, sí, Harry, **

-Segunda vez que te llama "Harry" y es la segunda vez que quiere conseguir algo.-dijo Remus. –Nuestra teoría era correcta.

**en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

Todos querían ponerse a chillar al conocer que los Dursley contaban con otro dormitorio pero recordaron lo que Harry les había pedido y trataron de calmarse para poder acabar con el capitulo cuanto antes.

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

—**¡No hagas preguntas!—exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

No solo no le dan el cuarto sobrante a Harry, sino que encima está lleno de trastos de la foca .-pensó Sirius con rabia.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima.**

-¡Merlín!-exclamó Molly enfadadísima. -¿Puede ser este niño más consentido?

**El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

Remus, Tonks, Hermione y Dumbledore hicieron una mueca al escuchar el poco uso que se les había dado a los libros. ¡Menudo desperdicio comprárselos a ese niño!-pensaron. Las historias estaban para ser leídas y si no lo hacían que al menos le dieran los libros a alguien que de verdad apreciase la maravilla que era la lectura.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

-Debe ser la primera vez que le niegan algo.-bufó Ginny. Entonces se dio cuenta de de una cosa-Nos hemos quejado mucho del niño pero, realmente, la verdadera culpa es de los padres que lo han educado.

Molly y Arthur se quedaron mirando a su hija, orgullosos de su madurez.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

-Madre mía…-susurró Tonks horrorizada.- ¿A quién se le ocurre pegar a un padre?-preguntó pensando en los suyos.- Y todo por una habitación que no utilizaba. Tenías razón, Ginny, debe ser la primera vez que no le dan lo que quiere. Tienen que estar realmente asustados de los magos para negarle algo a su "Tunante".-bromeó intentando rebajar la tensión. Algunos sonrieron pero seguían demasiado pendientes de la infancia de Harry como para que la sonrisa durase.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. **

-Lo habría hecho todo más fácil-dijo Hermione.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. **

-¡Es el fin!-gritó Fred tan de golpe que varias personas pegaron un salto.

-¡El apocalipsis!-chilló George a su vez.- ¡Le ha hecho mover el trasero de la silla!

-¡El mundo terminará!-volvió a la carga su gemelo.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron rieron ante las payasadas de los dos hermanos.

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

—**¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. **

-¡Vamos, Harry!-le animó Sirius.

Harry rió ante el entusiasmo de su padrino por algo que ya había pasado.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

-Se nota que alguien está en muy mala forma física-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley… Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Hermione.

-Ya la has fastidiado.-dijo Ron sonriendo

-¿Otra vez con lo que soy gafe?-preguntó Harry, divertido.- Vale que tenga mala suerte pero al final nuestros planes funcionan.

-Bueno…Lo que de verdad pasa es que nuestros planes se van todos al garete y luego conseguimos lo que queremos de milagro.-le respondió Ron.

Hermione rió de acuerdo con su amigo y Harry sonrió al ver que Ron tenía razón.

-Está bien, lo reconozco. Mis ideas nunca funcionan.

Todos los presentes sonrieron afectuosamente ante la conversación de los tres amigos.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con una expresión que venía a decir "lo que nosotros decíamos".

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

-¿Qué?-preguntó todo el mundo.

Harry no les respondió porque estaba demasiado ocupado riendo ante la descripción de su tío.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. **

Al leer eso, todos empezaron a desternillarse y Harry pensó que era una descripción muy acertada.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

-¡Será cerdo!-exclamó Tonks.

-No insultes a los cerdos.-dijo Sirius seriamente.

-Tienes razón, incluso una cucaracha es mejor.-concluyó la metamorfomaga.

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

—**¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

-No va a funcionaaar.-volvió a canturrear Sirius.

Harry, Ron y los gemelos soltaron una risita.

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

-Exacto, somos mucho más inteligentes y, desde luego, no le damos a los clavos con un trozo de pastel- dijo Sirius.- Me sorprende que tú, que te pasas todo el día entre comida, no seas capaz de distinguir un martillo de una tarta. Debe ser que ese intento de cerebro que tienes no puede diferenciarlos.-terminó soltando un bufido enfadado.

Harry se lo quedó mirando divertido, no solo por lo que había dicho, sino porque no parecía haber reparado (o no le importaba) en que tío Vernon no se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de los muggles?- preguntó Hermione. No solo se refería a que Sirius supiese lo que era un clavo o un martillo sino a que ya llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta de que el padrino de Harry sabía más sobre los no-mágicos que la mayoría de sangre-pura.

-Estudié Estudios Muggles mientras estaba en Hogwarts. En realidad solo lo escogí para fastidiar a mis padres pero luego me di cuenta que me podía ser útil si quería ser Auror. Para casos donde tuviese que tratar con muggles y esas cosas.

Tonks asintió. Ella no había necesitado un curso sobre eso ya que su padre era nacido muggle pero sabía de varios colegas suyos que tuvieron que tomar varias clases ya que ahora que Voldemort estaba ganando fuerzas de nuevo, los no-mágicos volvían a estar en peligro.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

-¡Pero que más le da! ¡Déjale leer su maldita carta!-dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Lo que más rabia me da es que no se preocupan por Harry y quieren estar lo más lejos posible de él pero luego le niegan que se vaya a un colegio donde no le verían en diez meses.-comentó Ginny, enfadada.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

-Mm…-empezó Fred con una sonrisa maligna-Pues hay un par de candidatas.

-Es verdad.-continuó George.- Veamos… Están Colin Creevey, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny,Gin-

-Vale, ya lo hemos pillado-interrumpió Ginny enrojeciendo.

Harry sonrió ante la reacción de Ginny, sorprendido con él mismo, ya que normalmente le molestaba que le prestasen tanta atención.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

-No creo que deba alegrarse tanto.-dijo Hermione-El correo de los magos no funciona igual que el suyo.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. **

-Ahí lo tienes.-comentó Hermione.

**Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

-Harry, sabes que siempre me gusta que tengas instintos de buscador pero ahora mismo sería más fácil si simplemente cogieses una del suelo.-dijo Sirius entre la brom y la seriedad.

—**¡Fuera!¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

-En este momento ya estábamos desesperados-dijo Dumbledore.- Si no respondías íbamos a tener que enviarte a alguien.

Harry sonrió, recordando a quien le enviaron y pensando que su vida hubiese sido completamente distinta de haber venido otra persona a buscarle y no haberse hecho amigo de Hagrid.

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-Además de mimado; tonto-comentó el señor Weasley sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

-Este hombre es un lunático, ¡está paranoico! Piensa que todos los magos le persiguen a él. ¿No se da cuenta de que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer?-comentó Sirius.

-Ahora ha mejorado un poco porque sabe que siempre que yo no me meta en problemas no va a tener que lidiar con magos. –dijo Harry.-Pero sí, tiene varios problemas.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador**

-Creo que en este momento sí que tiene motivo para quejarse.-dijo Ron. Al ver que todo el mundo le miraba añadió.- Me refiero a lo de estar todo el día sin comer ni beber, no a lo de la televisión o el ordenador.

-Que harías tu sin comida, Ronald.-sonrió Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza, al parecer ya se había olvidado de su enfado.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

-¡ Os han encontrado! No podréis escapar-dijo Sirius sonriendo siniestramente.

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Habitación 17**_

_**Hotel Railview**_

_**Cokeworth**_

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

—**¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. **

-Sí.-le respondió Ron.-Bueno, en realidad, ya lo estaba pero si te has dado cuenta tú es que su locura ya es muy grave.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

-Recuérdame que te debo un regalo por cada cumpleaños que me he perdido.-le dijo Sirius.

-Sirius no hace falta.-dijo Harry y al ver que su padrino quería interrumpir continuó rápidamente.- Y además, con lo que vale la Saeta de Fuego ya cubre los últimos diez años.

Sirius asintió pero se prometió darle los regalos tanto si su ahijado quería como si no.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

-Quemaste los calcetines, ¿espero?-preguntó Ginny con cara de espanto.

-No los quemé porque pensé que el humo sería toxico-le respondió sonriendo.-Los tengo en el fondo del armario pero cuando pueda los destruiré.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto!—dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

-A este hombre se le va la pinza. Definitivamente, se le va.-murmuró Tonks.

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche!—anunció alegremente tío Vernon,** **aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. **

-En teoría quiere proteger a su familia pero los lleva a un sitio donde se pueden constipar, sin casi comida y parece que va a haber tormenta.-dijo una señora Weasley indignadísima.

**Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

-¡Que rabia me da este hombre!-gritó Sirius agarrándose al asiento para calmarse.

Remus también necesitaba aferrarse a algo para tranquilizarse, por eso se alegró cuando vio la mano que Tonks le ofrecía. La tomó con fuerza y le dio un apretón que ella devolvió.

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

Tranquilo-se dijo Harry a su yo del pasado-que ahora es cuando cambian las cosas.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Todos los presentes gruñeron ante la falta de cuidados que Harry había sufrido.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

En la mente de Snape volvió a aparecer ese crío falto de cuidados que tenía los ojos de Lily y, sorprendentemente, se parecía un poco a él de niño con ese aire de abandono, ropas demasiado grandes y muy delgado. Se sacudió a si mismo recordándose su promesa de no dejar que el libro le afectase. Aguanta un poco más-se dijo- Cuando lleguemos a la parte de Hogwarts volverá a ser el clon de Potter, descuidado y acapara atenciones que conoces y desprecias. Pero en el fondo sabía que después de conocer su infancia nunca podría volver a pensar en él del mismo modo.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

Esperando que Hagrid te encontrase-pensó Dumbledore. La verdad era que el director había empezado a preocuparse al ver que Harry no recibía las carta y por un momento estuvo pensando en ir el mismo.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. **

-Er, Harry, si eso pasase estarías muerto.-dijo Hermione divertida.

Su amigo rodó los ojos pero luego le sonrió.

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro?**

-Hagrid.-pensó Harry con cariño.

**¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... **

-¡Hazlo!¡Hazlo!-le animaron los gemelos.

**tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

Los que no sabían lo que había pasado, es decir, todos menos el trío y Dumbledore, se quedaron mirando al libro en manos de Remus con confusión.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron casi todos.

-¿Quién puede llamar a la puerta en esa isla dejada de la mano de Dios?-preguntó Tonks.

-Debe ser alguien de Hogwarts.-dijo Arthur.-Sino ¿quien más puede ser?

-Seguramente tienes razón.- coincidió Sirius.- Al ver que no respondía deben de haber enviado a alguien.

Todos se volvieron hacia el director que llevaba una media sonrisa en el rostro confirmando las deducciones de los demás.

-Si queremos saber quién es será mejor que continuemos leyendo.-intervino Snape.

Remus asintió:

-¿A quién le apetece leer?-preguntó.

Nadie parecía demasiado dispuesto a leer así que Dumbledore levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Remus:

-A mí.-dijo.

El libro voló hacía sus manos y el viejo director leyó:

-Capítulo 4. "**El guardián de las llaves."**

Varios sonrieron pensando en quién podía ser.

**A/N:Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**

**EDITO esto para decir que me voy de vacaciones desde hoy hasta finales de julio y que no podré actualizar ningún dia porque no tendré ni ordenador ni internet. Me sabe mal no poder hacerlo pero por otro lado me apetece un montón irme. Si consigo un ordenador con internet (lo que será un milagro) actualizaré pero no esperéis un nuevo capitulo hasta el 30 de julio o así. Gracias a todos y lo siento.**


	5. Chapter 4 El guardián de las lllaves

**A/N: Pues aquí tenéis el capítulo siguiente. Lo he acabado más tarde de lo que esperaba pero ojalá que haya merecido la pena ya que este ha sido pesado y larguísimo (¡30 hojas de word!). Ahora mismo son la 1:38 de la noche en mi país pero quería actualizar y dejaros este capi porque mañana me voy de viaje hasta el día 19 así que no podré escribir nada más. La verdad es que me cansa un poco ir deambulando de un sitio a otro ya que, anuque me encanta viajar, también me apetece estar tranquila en casa escribiendo... ****Bueno, creo que me voy a callar y a dejaros con el fanfic que es lo que de verdad importa. ****Como siempre gracias a los que han dejado una review o a los que han seguido o marcado esta historia como favorito (¡motiva cantidad!)****. Gracias por leer y buena lectura :)  
**

Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling.

_Nadie parecía demasiado dispuesto a leer así que Dumbledore levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Remus:_

_-A mí.-dijo._

_El libro voló hacía sus manos y el viejo director leyó:_

_-Capítulo 4. "El guardián de las llaves."_

_Varios sonrieron pensando en quién podía ser._

**BUM. **

Era extraño ver al normalmente calmado director pronunciando esa palabra, casi gritando.

**Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

—**¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

-¿Es que puede hablar de otro modo?-bromeó Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos soltaron una risita.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Tonks.-¿Llevaba un arma cerca de dos niños? ¿No sabe lo peligroso que es? Vale que nosotros llevemos las varitas encima pero si las coge un crio no pasará nada, en cambio, si coge un rifle puede herir a alguien sin proponérselo.-terminó soltando un bufido ante la poca precaución de hombre.

Molly se la quedó mirando con cariño ya que desde que habían comenzado a leer Tonks había hecho varios comentarios en lo referente a los niños. Su instinto le decía que si Remus podía dejar a un lado su licantropía, él y Tonks no tardarían en tener un hijo. Se alegró por ello ya que tener a un bebé en tiempos de guerra ayudaba muchísimo a mantener el humor alto; ella lo sabía por experiencia.

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Los gemelos sonrieron ante el ímpetu con el que Dumbledore había gritado esa parte.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

-Yo conozco a pocas personas en Hogwarts capaces de hacer esto.-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Yo también- coincidió Remus. De haber sido un mago normal, habría abierto la puerta con un simple _Alohomora _pero para sacarla de sus goznes sin magia había que tener mucha fuerza y los dos amigos pensaron inmediatamente en Hagrid.

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

-¡Hagrid!-exclamaron los gemelos y Sirius.

Los que lo habían adivinado sonrieron orgullosos de su deducción.

-Entonces es así como os conocisteis.-dijo Fred llevándose la mano a la frente. El sabía que Harry había sido amigo del semi-gigante desde primero pero nunca se había preguntado cómo llegaron a serlo.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

-Gran entrada, Hagrid.-aplaudió Ron, riendo.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

—**¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry!—dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

Harry pensó en la diferencia que los ojos podían marcar ya que de no haber visto la calidez en los del semi-gigante, probablemente se hubiese asustado de él por su tamaño.

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

-La primera vez que alguien me lo dijo.-comentó Harry.

-Pero no la última.-le dijo Hermione, resignada. Ella sabía que a su amigo le encantaba saber más cosas sobre sus padres pero la gente solo parecía conocer esas dos características.

-Pero no la última.- asintió él.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

-Se habrá dado cuenta de que Hagrid es un mago porque ha hablado de tus padres.-dijo George.

-Y no querrá que te cuente nada.-añadió Fred- Así que ahora intentará echarle y evitar que te enteres de todo.

-Pero no lo conseguirá.-terminó George sonriendo maliciosamente.

—**¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor!—dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Varias personas aplaudieron**.**

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

Los gemelos y Ginny sonrieron ante eso.

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

Harry sonrió para sí: aquel era el primer pastel de cumpleaños que recordaba tener.

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

-Ohh-susurró Molly, emocionada.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

Se oyeron algunas risitas por la Sala.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**

-Conozco la sensación-dijo Sirius frotándose el brazo, recordando al semi-gigante. La verdad era que echaba de menos la tardes pasadas en su cabaña y sus abrazos que te cortaban la respiración.

Al menos- pensó el animago- Dumbledore le había contado que era inocente y no iba a tener que ver nunca más esa cara de odio y decepción que el guardabosques puso en cuanto le vio, antes de que el director le explicase la verdad.

—**¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

Todos los adultos sacudieron la cabeza mientras sonreían. Ellos conocían la debilidad que Hagrid tenía con la bebida.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

Dumbledore sabía que aunque a Hagrid le hubiesen partido la varita, él la seguía utilizando. Pensó en lo peligroso que eso era e hizo una nota mental para que en cuanto el problema con el ministerio se resolviese (ahora que Hagrid tenía demostrada su inocencia) se le permitiese volver a tener una.

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

-No sé cómo puede caminar con el peso de todo eso.-comentó el señor Weasley.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

-Debería ser Hagrid el que no quisiera que ese niño tocase su comida.-espetó Fred.

-Es cierto-dijo George.-Seguro que la contamina.

Harry, Ron y Ginny soltaron una carcajada.

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

-¡En toda tu cara!-gritó Sirius.- Te ha dejado en el suelo Durlsey.-añadió sonriendo.

Tonks, Ron, Remus, Ginny, Harry, Hermione y los gemelos rieron. El hombre lobo parecía rejuvenecer diez años cuando lo hacía.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante.**

**Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

Molly sonrió al ver que a pesar de todo Harry mantenía sus modales.

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contestó—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

-Pero no en el buen sentido, no te emociones, Harry.-bromeó George.

Harry se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

-¡No te disculpes, Harry!-le dijo Hermione.-Son ellos los que deberían. Y sí,-añadió al ver la mirada de su amigo-sé que esto ya ha pasado.

—**¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! **

-Exacto.-asintió Hermione.

**Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres? **

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Harry **

—**¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

-Ahora se van a enterar.-dijo Sirius con un sonrisa maligna.

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

—**¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

Aquello provocó un rugido de carcajadas ya que a pesar de que la situación era seria, los pensamientos de Harry eran muy cómicos. Snape se permitió un atisbo de sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volver a su habitual impasibilidad.

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

Eso hizo que la gente, que todavía no había acabado de reír, volviese a desternillarse**.**

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agitó la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

—**¿Qué mundo?**

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

—**¡DURSLEY!—bramó.**

-Bien.-dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente.- Se la van a cargar.

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como **_**mimblewimble.**_

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

—**¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

Snape se quedó mirando a Potter sorprendido por la reacción del chico. Al enterarse de que él y sus padres eran famosos solamente había preguntado por sus progenitores y no se había dado importancia a sí mismo. ¿Sería un descuido del momento o es que al muchacho realmente no le importaba ser famoso? Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era posible, ya había demostrado cantidades de veces en Hogwarts lo mucho que le gustaba la atención.

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz.**

—**¡Deténgase!—ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

-¡Tú no prohíbes nada, estúpido!- espetó Sirius.- A ver si se va a creer esta morsa que puede decidir algo sobre el futuro de mi ahijado…

Los gemelos, Ron y Ginny rieron. Harry sintió como su pecho se calentaba al ver como su padrino le defendía.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. **

-Así que imaginaros lo asustado que estaba. Parecía que iba a salir corriendo y tirarse al mar.- dijo Harry sonriendo. Ahora que ya sabía lo que sucedía, la verdad era que la situación era muy graciosa.

**Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

—**¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

Dumbledore pensó en lo raro que era nombrarse a sí mismo en tercera persona.

—**¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

—**¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO!—rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. **

Y yo te ayudaré-pensó Sirius.

**Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

-Guau.-comentó Ron-Debe ser un auténtico shock enterarse así, de golpe.

-Lo es-respondieron Harry y Hermione.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

—**¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

Eso hizo que varios soltasen una risita.

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió.—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el semi-gigante. Snape trató de reprimirlo pero una parte de él estaba de acuerdo le daba la razón a Hagrid ya que, aunque en Pociones fuese desastroso, el chico tenía que ser bastante bueno en otras cosas para haber sobrevivido a todos sus encuentros con el Señor Oscuro ya que la suerte podía ayudar pero no tantas veces.

**Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

Los presentes asintieron, recordando a Lily y a James con cariño. Snape también estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho pero solo en lo que respectaba a Lily.

**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

Los gemelos empezaron a hacer ruidos de tambores, repicando las manos contra sus piernas.

Dumbledore sonrió, hizo una pausa para darle más emoción (aunque todos sabían lo que ponía) y leyó:

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

_**Internacional de Magos).**_

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza fingiendo decepción:

-Tantos títulos y se les ha olvidado poner que soy un cromo en las ranas de chocolate_**.**_

Los gemelos, Ron y Ginny soltaron una carcajada.

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

-¿En serio?-le vaciló George.- ¿Eso es lo primero que preguntas?

Harry se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas),**

-Pobrecilla.-murmuró Hermione.

Ron iba a hacer otro comentario relacionado con el P.E.D.D.O pero recordó como había salido el anterior y decidió morderse al lengua.

**una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

-Impresionante-dijo Sirius sonriendo a su ahijado.-Puedes entender la letra de Hagrid. ¡Y del revés!

Harry se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa.

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta.**

-Debiste de quedarte alucinado.-comentó Hermione conociendo al sensación ya que a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo.

**Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

Aquello provocó varias sonrisas.

—**¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo.**

-¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo, listillo?- se burló Sirius a pesar de que Vernon Dursley no se encontraba ahí.

**Hagrid gruñó.**

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

—**¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

Claro que iba a estar interesado-pensó Harry- todo era tan nuevo e increíble…

—**Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

-Bueno-intervino el señor Weasley.- En realidad ser muggle no es malo por lo que no debería utilizarse como insulto, lo que es malo es ser unos imbéciles llenos de prejuicios que es justo lo que esos Dursley son.

Los gemelos aplaudieron de acuerdo con su padre. Arthur les sonrió.

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. **

-Uno, la magia no es una porquería y dos, si la porquería se detuviera, a ti te detendrían por la calle.-dijo una furiosa Hermione.

Los gemelos se quedaron estupefactos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a la chica bromear pero en cuanto se recuperaron se unieron a las risitas de Ginny, Ron, Harry y Sirius.

**¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

—**¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

—**¡Saber!—chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? **

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada malo de Lily!-chilló Sirius. Todos asintieron furiosos y de acuerdo con el animago. Snape se puso en tensión preparándose para no reaccionar en cuanto escuchase como insultaban a su amiga de la infancia ya que sabía lo mucho que eso le iba a enfadar.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, **

Al que tú querías ir-recordó Snape con rabia.

**y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

-Er-empezó Ron.- no se puede hacer magia fuera del colegio.

-Déjala-le dijo Harry- ya no sabe ni lo que dice.

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!**

-¡Ya está bien!-gruñó Remus.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos ya que el hombre lobo no solía chillar.

-Se me ha acabado la paciencia.-gritó.- Los hermanos se pelean desde siempre y puede que Petunia tuviese celos de Lily pero eso no justifica todo este odio ni que la llame una monstruosidad.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-Tu madre era una de las mejores personas que he conocido: amable, sincera, compasiva….-continuó Lupin mirando a Harry.- Seguro que no quería estar enfadada con Petunia y que intentó arreglar sus problemas pero ella parece aborrecer a los magos. ¿Por qué será?-preguntó más calmado.

Nadie sabía que responder así que se encogieron de hombros pero estaban de acuerdo con que el comportamiento de Petunia era exagerado.

Snape bajó la mirada pensado que quizás él había ayudado a aumentar los celos y el odio que Petunia sentía hacia su hermana. Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que habían sido unos niños cuando eso sucedió y que no tenía porque seguir enfadada con Lily por aquello. Aunque, reconoció, su amiga había fallecido muy joven y quizás no habían tenido tiempo de hacer las paces.

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». **

Harry reflexionó sobre lo extraño que era pensar que alguna vez había tenido abuelos. No sabía que había sido de ellos pero supuso que habían muerto o sino él no hubiera sido criado con los Dursley.

Sirius parecía saber lo que su ahijado estaba pensado ya que asintió gravemente. El animago había visitado mucho a los padres de James y se quedó destrozado al saber de su muerte ya que ellos habían sido mejores figuras paternas para él que sus propios progenitores.

**¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

Hermione sonrió recordando la reacción de sus padres cuando recibió la carta. Al principio se asustaron, luego se sintieron aliviados al saber que lo que hacía su hija tenía una explicación y finalmente emocionados y orgullosos.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

Snape asintió grave e imperceptiblemente.

-Debería haberlo sacado todo años antes, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, -intervino el señor Weasley.- Ahora lo ha llevado dentro demasiado tiempo, carcomiéndole y haciéndole actuar de esta manera.

-Es tan triste que no hubiese podido hacer las paces con su hermana.- dijo Molly con la voz temblorosa, alegrándose, al menos, de que sus hermanos hubiesen muerto sin estar enfadados y sabiendo que ella los quería.

El comentario de Molly estaba removiendo viejos y horribles recuerdos dentro de Dumbledore así que el director se centró en volver a leer rápidamente antes de pensar todavía más en su familia y pasado.

—**Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti,**

Snape se estremeció. Si solo hubiese sido así sencillo lo que pasó, no habría dolido tanto . Si Lily se hubiera ido con Potter desde el principio, él habría sufrido, sí, pero menos ya que de esa manera no hubiese pensado que tenía una oportunidad de conseguirla y ser feliz; se habría encontrado contra la realidad desde el inicio en vez de evitarla durante cinco magníficos años.

Trató de sacar esos deprimentes pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza ya que la lectura del libro continuaba.

**y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. **

Eso consiguió reanimar de nuevo al maestro de pociones: no iba a soportar (ni aguantar) que Petunia llamase al hijo de Lily lo que su padre le llamaba a él. Sus ganas por mantener al chico a salvo aumentaron al imaginarle frente a ese hombre. Puede que Potter le disgustase en extremo, pero no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño si es que él podía impedirlo.

Todos habían lanzado gruñidos al oír lo que Petunia había llamado a Harry.

-La anormal es ella que es extraña para incluso para los muggles.-dijo Hermione.

-Además.-intervino Ron.- No hay nada malo en ser diferente. Si todos fuésemos iguales ¿Dónde estaría la diversión?

Sus padres se quedaron mirando al chico pelirrojo con aprobación, orgullosos de su madurez.

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

-¡Lo dice como si fuese un carga pero a cualquiera de nosotros nos hubiese encantado quedarnos con él! -exclamó la señora Weasley entre la rabia hacia los Dursley y la dulzura hacia Harry.

Todos los adultos asintieron de acuerdo con ella y Snape permaneció impasible mientras reflexionaba en cómo se hubiese sentido al criar al hijo de Lily y Potter. Trató de no pensar en ello pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si le hubiese odiado por ser el hijo de quien era o amado por la misma razón.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

—**¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

-Eso le va a gustar todavía menos que el resto de cosas hechas por los Dursley.-dijo Sirius.

-Es verdad.- coincidió Remus.- Hagrid quería mucho a tus padres y no soportará que se les haya faltado a su memoria.

—**¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! **

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con Hagrid.

**¡Qué Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

-Desgraciadamente-murmuró Harry. Todos le miraron comprensivamente y Snape lo observó con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

-Es increíble que te enterases así.- dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. **

Yo tampoco -pensó Dumbledore con tristeza.

**Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. **

-La verdad es que preferí que me lo dijese él antes que mis tíos, al menos a Hagrid le importa.-comentó Harry.

**No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

-Desde luego que no.-dijo Remus.

-Hubiese sido rarísimo.-comentó Ron.- Todo el mundo se te hubiese quedado mirando y tu no sabrías ni porqué.

-Técnicamente es lo que pasó.-informó Harry.- La gente me trataba diferente por algo que ni siquiera recordaba y que me había explicado un semi-gigante barbudo el día de mi cumpleaños. Sí, fue extraño-añadió sonriendo.

Los gemelos, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione soltaron una risita; ahora que lo miraban así la situación había sido bastante peculiar.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, **

Que espero poder resolver por el bien de la comunidad mágica-se dijo Dumbledore. Él sabía cómo había sobrevivido Harry pero no podía comprender como lo había logrado Voldemort. Esperaba que los libros le ayudasen a entenderlo ya que muchas vidas dependían de ello.

**al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

—**¿Quién?**

-¡¿Va a decirlo?!-exclamó Sirius impresionado. Nunca había conseguido que Hagrid pronunciase el nombre.

-Si le dejas leer lo sabremos.- le recordó Remus.

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Gárgolas galopantes, **

-Al principio las expresiones de los magos fueron bastante chocantes y graciosas. ¿Te pasó lo mismo Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-La verdad es que sí.-dijo éste sonriendo.-Pero son tan pegadizas que enseguida te acostumbras y las usas sin pensarlo.

**Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. **

Eso sí que es un eufemismo.- pensó Snape.

**Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. **

Todavía ni te acercas- meditó el Maestro de Pociones.

**Peor. **

Ahora empiezas a hacerlo-continuó pensando.

**Peor que peor. **

Bastante cerca pero aunque usaras todos los adjetivos negativos del diccionario no conseguirías describirle tal y como es.-reflexionó Snape.

**Su nombre era...**

-¡Que lo va a decir!-exclamó Sirius acercándose a la punta de la silla.

Remus rodó los ojos ante la reacción de su amigo.

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

-Casi…-susurró el animago.

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. **

-¡Sí!-gritó Sirius levantándose de su asiento. Fue corriendo a chocarle los cinco a su sorprendido ahijado y volvió a sentarse.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con la boca medio abierta en una sonrisa asombrada. Sacudió la cabeza todavía sonriendo, cerró la boca y le echó una mirada al director para que continuase leyendo.

**No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. **

Vaya si los consiguió…-meditaron Sirius y Snape. El primero pensando en su hermano y el segundo en sí mismo.

**Algunos porque le tenían miedo, **

Colagusano-pensaron con odio los dos últimos Merodeadores.

**otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, **

Lucius.-pensó Snape.-Y en parte yo, queriendo demostrar lo que valía.-reflexionó con rabia.- Uno de los más jóvenes maestros de pociones del siglo, mestizo, sí, pero brillante. Dentro del circulo de confianza del señor oscuro, rodeado de amigos poderosos, por fin siendo tratado con un poco de respeto… había sido muy fácil ignorar la realidad. ¿Qué era la muerte de unos pocos muggle (por quienes no sentía ninguna estima gracias al maldito de su padre) a cambio de todo eso?-terminó con disgusto. Su yo pasado había sido joven e irresponsable, se creía inteligente e invencible pero la realidad le estalló en la cara cuando por su propia culpa perdió todo lo que un día le había importado.

**porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, **

Los señores Weasley y Dumbledore inclinaron la cabeza con pesar. Los ecos de esos días oscuros estaban volviendo al presente y eso les asustaba más allá de lo imaginable.

**uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. **

Los adultos reprimieron un escalofrío al recordarlo.

**Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. **

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza humildemente ante las miradas que le dirigieron los presentes.

**No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

Pero estoy seguro que será una de las primeras cosas que intentará de aquí en adelante.-pensó Dumbledore con ninguna intención de que eso sucediese.

**» Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. **

Sirius, Remus, Molly y Arthur asintieron de acuerdo con Hagrid. Snape pensó que respecto a Lily tenía razón y respecto a Potter, había sido un buen mago, reconoció, pero no el mejor.

**¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

Al igual que su hijo- pensó Dumbledore con cariño pero también tristemente ya que hasta hacía un año el chico y él habían estado muy unidos pero el haberle ignorado los últimos meses y no contarle nada en verano, habían alterado los sentimientos que Harry sentía hacía él. A pesar de todo, el director esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio.**

-No fue por eso-pensó Snape.- Fue por la estúpida profecía que alguien no debería haber escuchado.

Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore también estaban pensando en la profecía que causó la muerte de sus amigos y quizás causaría la de Harry.

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Todos agacharon la cabeza ante el recordatorio de lo que pasó.

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

A pesar de todo, Remus y Sirius sonrieron ante el cariño que Hagrid demostraba sentir hacia los Potter.

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

Las dos cosas-reflexionó Remus.- Pero sobretodo esa profecía maldita...-

Remus y Sirius no habían sabido de ella hasta hacía relativamente poco, ya que cuando James y Lily se escondieron, Dumbledore no les había permitido explicarle a sus amigos el porqué en caso de que hubiese un traidor, lo que fue afortunado porque finalmente lo hubo. Lo que los Potter les explicaron fue que Voldemort iba tras ellos (algo que era normal esos días) pero nada sobre la predicción de Trelawney.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó.**

Todos (incluido Snape) reprimieron un escalofrío al imaginarse a Harry siendo maldecido por el _"Avada Kedavra"._

**Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época**

Los adultos inclinaron la cabeza como muestra de respeto a los fallecidos.

**(los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) **

Toda la familia Weasley dirigió la mirada hacia Molly ante la mención de sus hermanos. La señora Weasley les dio su sonrisa de no-os-preocupéis-estoy-bien pero sus hijos y marido la conocían demasiado como para no ver el dolor en sus ojos.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

Afortunadamente.-pensaron todos. Remus y Sirius se dieron cuenta que no podrían haber soportado que además de sus padres, el niño también muriese. Ron y Hermione reflexionaron sobre lo diferente su vida habría sido sin tener a Harry como mejor amigo. Ginny no podía imaginarse un mundo en el que ese chico (por el que todavía no sabía lo que sentía) no existiese y Snape trató de no pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si Potter también hubiese fallecido ya que cuando Lily murió, el proteger al niño fue de lo poco que le mantuvo con vida.

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry.**

Sirius se puso en tensión al oírlo: no quería que su ahijado sintiese dolor.

**Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Varios se estremecieron y Snape recordó con claridad el sonido de las carcajadas del Señor Oscuro.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. **

Al igual que todos en la Sala.

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, **

-¡Lo hay en ti!-espetó Ron, ya harto de la tontería de los Durlsey.

**probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

Las miradas de Sirius y Remus volaron hacia Harry interrogativamente (también la de Snape pero el chico no se dio cuenta). Cuando habían hablado con él, Harry les había asegurado que no le habían herido físicamente y ellos le creían pero era difícil dejar de preocuparse al ver el comportamiento de los Dursley.

Sus amigos también se le habían quedado mirando, ansiosos por saber, y Harry, incómodo, se apresuró a explicarse:

-Nunca me han pegado.-dijo levantando las manos para tranquilizarles.- Quizás algún toquecito pero nada, en realidad.- explicó pensando en los golpes con la sartén de tía Petunia.

-Más les vale…-murmuró Hermione, no muy convencida.

Ron asintió de acuerdo con su declaración. Ginny y los gemelos también aprobaron lo dicho por Hermione, tal y como mostraban sus ceños fruncidos.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y,**

-¿Raros?-preguntó lentamente Sirius.- Y lo dice el hombre que ha huido de su casa a causa de unas cartas y que ha conducido y navegado hasta una roca dejada de la mano de Dios en medio del mar.

Casi todos sonrieron ante el recordatorio de la estupidez de Vernon.

**en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

Casi todos lanzaron un gruñido ante lo dicho por el señor Dursley pero ninguno tan fuerte y con tanta rabia que el de Harry. El niño ya había vivido todo lo leído y por eso casi no había intervenido, pero en el último capitulo se estaba enfadando cada vez más ante lo dicho por sus tíos ya que cuando sucedió, cinco años atrás, estaba tan asombrado por el hecho de ser un mago que no había sido capaz de reaccionar cuando estos insultaban a sus padres. Ahora no tenía ese problema y la rabia hacia los Dursley emergía con fuerza.

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos...**

-No es que se mezclasen con los brujos, es que ellos ERAN brujos.-dijo Hermione en el tono en el que alguien hablaría a un niño de dos años.

**Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal…**

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

-¡Vamos Hagrid!-animó Sirius como si se encontrase en medio de un partido de Quidditch.

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. **

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, los gemelos, Tonks y Sirius rieron ante lo cómico de la situación.

**Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. **

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

-Normal…-comentó Ginny.

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

-¡No has dicho su nombre!-exclamó Ron, sorprendido.

-No te acostumbres.-dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente.- Fue sólo en mi primer año. Después Dumbledore me dijo que no tenía porque evitar pronunciarlo así que a partir de entonces siempre lo dije.

-La verdad es que yo debería tratar de decirlo, al fin y al cabo estamos intentando acabar con él, pero no puedo, lo siento.-dijo ruborizándose.

-No tienes porque disculparte, Ron. Entiendo que llevas toda la vida temiendo el nombre y que te costará cambiar ese hecho pero espero que al final consigas superarlo. Y que los demás también lo consigan. -hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a los presentes.-De todas formas quiero que sepas que al igual que yo no voy a hacértelo decir, tú no puedes obligarme a no pronunciarlo.

-Me parece bien.-dijo sonriendo.- De momento empezaré por intentar no estremecerme cada vez que lo oiga.

Los señores Wealsey miraron a su hijo y a Harry orgullosos de la madurez en sus palabras.

-¡Eso es un inicio!-exclamó Harry riendo. Ron también sonrió y con ello, Dumbledore prosiguió la lectura.

—**Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. **

En realidad, no.-pensaron todos**.**

**La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

-Gracias a mi madre.-murmuró Harry.

Todos se volvieron para mirarle y al centrarse en sus ojos fue como si Lily se encontrase allí en ese momento.

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. **

Dumbledore dejó de leer durante unos segundos, reflexionando. Tenía varias teorías sobre como Voldemort había podido sobrevivir pero esa frase hizo que una palabra que había rondado su mente los últimos meses apareciese con más claridad: "Horocruxes". El anciano director creía que Tom había usado esa horrible rama de la magia para seguir viviendo y las palabras de Hagrid no hacían más que dar más peso a su teoría. Esperaba que los libros le confirmasen si estaba en lo cierto y de ser así que también informasen de cuantos había y donde ya que estaba seguro de que por lo menos el diario era uno de ellos.

Los presentes se habían quedado mirando a Dumbledore extrañados de que el hombre se hubiese quedado callado pero sabían que cuando el mejor mago de los últimos tiempos se encontraba pensando, lo mejor era esperar a que terminase. Por ello no le interrumpieron y aguardaron hasta que el director parpadeó, les echó un vistazo, se disculpó:

-Cosas de la edad. –dijo sonriendo.

y continuó leyendo.

Snape pensó en qué había podido afectar al director de aquella manera. Supuso que sería algo referente a las artes oscuras así que mentalmente trató de recordar cada poción, hechizo o acto oscuro que conocía. No se le ocurría nada en particular por lo que hizo una nota mental para volver a repasar este capítulo en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. **

En parte así fue.- reflexionó Harry pensando en las veces que se había enfrentado a él.

**La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. **

-Otros hicieron ver que él les había obligado o desmintieron cualquier tipo de relación.- dijo un señor Weasley disgustado, pensando en Malfoy.

-Algunos hicieron ver que se habían pasado a nuestro bando antes que él cayera o que habían dejado de ser mortífagos mucho tiempo atrás.- dijo Sirius mirando a Snape con odio.-Pero nunca, nadie, deja de ser mortífago.-escupió el animago.

El Maestro de Pociones ni se inmutó, mantuvo en su sitio su habitual máscara de impasibilidad y se limitó a echar un vistazo al director (que estaba lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Sirius) para que continuase leyendo. El mago así lo hizo pero la tensión permaneció en la habitación.

Harry intentó prestar atención a lo que se estaba diciendo Dumbledore pero una parte de él estaba un poco molesta con Sirius por haber insultado a Snape de esa manera. Cierto que él mismo se había metido con el profesor miles de veces y le había llamado cosas peores pero, después de ver todo lo que había tenido que aguantar de joven, una parte de él se sentía en deuda con el maestro de pociones por cómo le había tratado su padre.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Snape le había tratado fatal desde el primer día de clase sin pararse a pensar que él no era James.

-No le debes nada.-dijo una voz en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ésta hablaba siseando, como una serpiente- Se merece todo lo que le pase por atormentar a los alumnos y ser un imbécil grasiento.

-Es cierto-dijo otra voz, más fuerte que la anterior.-No le debo nada. Pero no por eso tengo que disfrutar viendo como le insultan.

Se hizo la promesa de intentar mantener una relación "cordial" (si es que podían llegar a eso) con el maestro de pociones ya que si los del futuro los habían llamado a los dos, significaba que tendrían que trabajar juntos para destruir a Voldemort y eso era más importante que cualquier animadversión entre los dos.

**No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. **

Así era.-pensaron amargamente los miembros de la orden. "Era" siendo la palabra clave de la frase.

**Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él.**

Lily y la profecía. Todo junto formando el milagro que logró que Harry sobreviviese y Voldemort fuese destruido.-reflexionaron Remus y Sirius.

**Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería,**

-El amor de una madre por su hijo.- susurró Molly, triste pero orgullosamente.- Algo que él no puede comprender pero que es más poderoso que toda su magia junta.

Harry tragó con fuerza intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Puede que el amor de Lily fuese más fuerte que Voldemort pero sólo consiguió salvar a su hijo; no a ella. Y, además, esa protección había sido traspasado cuando el maldito había resucitado el verano pasado utilizando la sangre de Harry.

El niño trató de alejar el pesimismo de su cabeza pensando en lo que podían conseguir con esos libros pero al leerlos, estaba echando más de menos a sus padres de lo que había hecho nunca. Quizás era el recordatorio de lo que había perdido o el constante ardor en su cicatriz pero últimamente estaba más susceptible e irritable de lo normal. En cualquier caso a Harry no le gustaba nada y decidió ir a hablar con Dumbledore (quien, por cierto, había dejado de ignorarle) para comentarle lo de su cicatriz en cuanto acabasen los libros.

**no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

-Tu impresionante belleza, Harry.-rió George.

El chico se limitó a rodar los ojos y a sonreír.

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. **

-¿Por qué Harry? ¡Si eres increíble! Con unos padres y un padrino como los tuyos ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo?-bromeó Sirius.

Harry, Ginny y los gemelos soltaron una risita.

Snape trató de encontrarle explicación al hecho de Potter se sintiese así y no hibiese alardeado de lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aparecer ese libro y hacerle replantearse todo lo que sabía sobre el-niño-que-vivió?

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena?**

El humor de la Sala( que había mejorado gracias a la broma de Sirius) volvió a decaer ante el recordatorio. Harry se entristeció al recordar esos días.

Snape miró a Potter intentando no pensar en cómo las preocupaciones del chico eran un reflejo de las suyas propias de niño ya que el no ser capaz de defender a su madre y a él mismo de su padre le acongojaba a más no poder . Más tarde comprendió (con la ayuda de Lily) que si alguien había tenido que proteger a alguien era su madre pero, sobre todo, que quien tenía la culpa y debió parar era su padre.

**Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

Varios presentes gruñeron y evitaron mirar a Harry con pena ya que sabían que éste odiaba ser compadecido.

Ginny se encontró con la mirada de Harry y le sonrió tristemente, ante eso los ojos del chico parecieron iluminarse un poco.

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

-Si me lo hubieras dicho a mí o cualquier otra persona del mundo mágico, también nos habríamos reído.-comentó Ron tratando de mejor el ambiente.- Desde pequeño hemos oído historias increíbles sobre ti y hubiese sido muy gracioso que de repente nos dijeses que no podías ser un mago. Sería como si unos de esos "frutolistas" que tanto le gustan Dean dijesen que no saben jugar al "frútol".

Harry y Hermione soltaron una carcajada ante la equivocación de Ron.

-Entiendo tu comparación , Ron.-sonrió Harry- Pero son "futbolistas" no "frutolistas".

-Y es "fútbol"-añadió Hermione.- No "frútol".

-Oh, bueno… -dijo el chico, contento de que, a pesar de su fallo, su comentario hubiese servido para animar a sus amigos. -La verdad es que nunca me interesó mucho.

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

Hermione pensó en como a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

-Y muy bien que hiciste.-le animó Tonks, que había estado más callada de lo habitual.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

La tristeza parecía haberse esfumado del rostro de Harry al recordar la sensación que sintió al darse cuenta de que era especial, diferente de los Dursley y de que finalmente pertenecía a algún lugar.

—**¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

Harry puso cara de circunstancias pero pensó que a pesar de toda la atención indeseada, nada cambiaba el hecho de que Hogwarts era el mejor lugar del mundo.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

-¿Cómo no?-suspiró Tonks irónicamente.

—**¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello.**

-¿Las gracias?-dijo Ginny impresionada.- Este tío alucina. Como si hubiera que dar las gracias por recibir lo fundamental para cualquier ser humano.

-Y además.-añadió Hermione.- Es que sé está quejando de lo caro que le sale Harry y de lo mucho que le disgusta su presencia durante todo el día pero luego no deja que se vaya. ¡El comportamiento de este hombre no tiene ninguna lógica!-terminó.

-Ninguna.-coincidió Ron.

La señora Weasley sonrió ante el comportamiento de Ron. Había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que su hijo profesaba hacia Hermione y que (con toda seguridad) ésta también sentía. Solo esperaba que los dos se percatasen de ese hecho antes de que se hiciesen sufrir mutuamente.

**Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

-Oh y un bastón ¿no lo es?-preguntó Ginny.- Al menos nosotros usamos los libros y las varitas, porque que alguien me diga de que le va servir un palo en el colegio.-terminó fieramente.

Harry sonrió ante la carácter de la pelirroja.

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. **

-¡Díselo, Hagrid!-exclamó Tonks.

**¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco.**

-Totalmente.-concordó Remus.

**Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. **

Harry asintió pensando en todo lo que le había cambiado lo vivido y aprendido en Hogwarts.

**Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio.**

-Digamos que estará con _personas _y no con cerdos, morsas y jirafas.-bromeó Ron refiriéndose a Dudley, Vernon y Petunia respectivamente.

Muchos rieron pero Harry más que nadie recordando lo mucho que Ron había acertado en la descripción de su primo.

**Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

Casi todos miraron al anciano director con respeto y admiración. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza humildemente y volvió a centrar su atención en la historia. Al ver lo siguiente que tenía que leer cogió aire y gritó:

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!—gritó tío Vernon.**

La mayoría ocultó la cara entre las manos para poder digerir la estupidez del señor Dursley.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó Lupin.- Este hombre no puede fastidiarla más. Primero insulta a tus padres y después a Dumbledore. Sólo le falta meterse con los dragones para que Hagrid no pueda odiarle más.

-Tienes razón, Lunático.- coincidió Sirius riendo.- Y estoy impaciente por ver cómo reacciona y castiga a los Dursley.

Todos se encontraban ansiosos por ver como actuaría el semi-gigante así que pidieron al director con la mirada que siguiese leyendo

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

—**¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MIPRESENCIA!**

Dumbledore sonrió, conmovido y orgulloso de la reacción del guardabosques.

-¡Vamos, Hagrid!-animó Sirius.- Házselo pagar.-terminó con una sonrisa perversa.

Los gemelos, Ron y Ginny se acercaron al borde de sus asientos con anticipación. Hermione también quería que los Dursley se llevasen su merecido pero no que Hagrid se metiese en problemas por utilizar la magia así que a pesar de lo mucho que quería ver a los tíos de Harry hechizados, no podía dejar de preocuparse por su gran amigo.

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. **

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-preguntó impaciente Sirius.

-¡Shh!-le hizo callar Tonks rápidamente.

**Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los presentes digerían lo leído. Primero aparecieron sonrisas incrédulas, después pequeñas risitas y finalmente la mayoría (Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Tonks, los gemelos y Sirius) estalló carcajadas sin control.

-B-brillante.-consiguió decir Ron en medio de su risa.

-¡Espectacular!- coincidieron Fred y George en una pausa para tomar aire.

-Tengo que acordarme de a agradecerle a Hagrid debidamente.-dijo Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desde la lectura de los libros, en realidad desde que unos meses atrás empezase a salir con Dora, había sido reído más que en los últimos trece años. Cuando murieron Lily y James pensó que no podría volver a ser feliz de nuevo pero la vida le había dado otra oportunidad y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla.

Sirius y Ginny, que estaban desternillándose, eran a quien más gracia les había hecho pero a pesar de no demostrarlo, al resto de presentes también les había gustado la broma de Hagrid. Los señores Weasley se encontraban radiantes al ver a los niños carcajeándose de aquel modo y Dumbledore reía detrás de su blanco bigote. Snape tenía un atisbo de sonrisa que intentaba ocultar y la diversión llegaba hasta sus ojos, normalmente tan vacíos.

Cuando, después de varios intentos fallidos y respiraciones profundas, todo el mundo se calmó, Dumbledore continuó con la lectura.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

Hermione pensó en cómo de haber si otros muggle, el hecho de utilizar magia contra ellos la habría incomodado y enfurecido incluso ya que eso era algo que Voldemort y los mortífagos hacían pero el que fueran los Dursley hacía que la chica sonriera ante la perspectiva y la disfrutara. Esto se debía a que los tíos de Harry se habían pasado años abusando de su poder sobre su amigo así que por estar en desventaja durante unos instantes no les iba a pasar nada. Lo único que la preocupaba de todos ese asunto era que Hagrid pudiese estar en problemas pero el ver como se había reído el director eliminó todas las inquietudes de su mente.

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

Aquello provocó otro ataque de carcajadas.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—.**

-Y a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa que ha puesto el director cuando lo ha leído-comentó Tonks.-no lo hiciste.

-Era el primer amigo que hice.-dijo Harry.- No iba a arriesgarme a perder su amistad por nada del mundo.

-Oh, así que nuestros secretos sí que los cuentas ¿eh?-bromeó Ron.

Harry sacudió la cabeza:

-No quería decir eso. Ya me has entendido

-Lo sé, amigo. Sólo te tomo el pelo.

-En realidad te lo estoy tomando yo a ti ya que ya lo sabía.-replicó Harry, divertido.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco pero tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Hermione se quedó mirando las tonterías de sus "chicos" con cariño.

**Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

Todos los presentes reflexionaron sobre lo duro que debería ser no poder utilizar la magia. Cierto que los menores de edad lo tenían prohibido pero aquello era solo por unos meses.

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

-¡Ay! La curiosidad de los Evans.- rememoró Remus afectuosamente.

Todos los que habían conocido a Lily sonrieron con cariño. Snape intentó no pensar demasiado en todas la semejanzas que Potter parecía tener con su madre.

Harry, por su parte, pensaba en lo raro que era ser llamado por el apellido de soltera de su madre en vez de "Potter". Se dio cuenta de que le encantaba saber más cosas sobre sus padres y decidió preguntar por más información a Lupin y Sirius en cuanto tuviese ocasión.

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. **

-_Coff _injustamente _coff_.- "tosió" Ron.

**En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

Sí que lo es-pensó Snape. La verdad era que el director era una de las pocas personas a las que el maestro de pociones respetaba y "quería"(aunque nunca le oirían decirlo). El anciano mago se había convertido a lo largo de los años en un mentor e incluso un amigo y Snape se asustó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Albus Dumbledore significaba para él.

—**¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

-Buena pregunta.-reflexionó Remus. El guardabosques nunca había revelado ese gran misterio por muchas veces que le preguntasen.

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—.**

-Buena esquivada.-dijo Sirius riendo.

-Tienes razón.-sonrió Ron.-Muy sutil. No se ha notado nada que no quiere hablar del tema.

**Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

-¡Así que en el siguiente capítulo irás por primera vez al callejón Diagon!-exclamó una entusiasmada Hermione.

-Supongo…-dijo Harry, divertido con la emoción de su amiga.

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry.**

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—.**

-Aw…- murmuró Molly conmovida por lo mucho que Hagrid se preocupaba por el niño.

**No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

-Oh, Hagrid.-dijo Tonks sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño.

-Este es el final del capítulo.- terminó Dumbledore.- El siguiente se llama **"El callejón Diagon"** ¿Alguien quiere leer?

Hermione levantó su mano tímidamente:

-¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto, señorita Granger.- dijo el director sonriendo y levitando el libro hacia la muchacha.

-Gracias.-dijo ésta en cuanto el libro se posó en su regazo.- Muy bien, empecemos. **"Capitulo 5. El callejón Diagon"**

**A/N: Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**

**Por cierto, si veis algún error (ya sea que se me haya colado una letra o cualquier cosa que penséis que no cuadra o no tiene sentido) no dudéis en hacérmelo saber. También son bienvenidas las criticas, siempre que sean constructivas, ¡lo que sea con tal de mejorar ****la historia ****y ****mi escritura!**


End file.
